Our Scandalous Love
by 4everKlaroline
Summary: Between Power,Family And Love,The White House Is Turn Upside Down. Does Klaus And Caroline Scandalous Love Can Survive ? Read To Find Out. AU/AH KLAROLINE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone !**

**I started watching 'Scandal' recently and I couldn't help myself to write a Klaroline Story inspire from the TV Show.**

**The story won't be the same as in 'Scandal' but you may found some similarity but not too much.  
><strong>

**Thanks to thefrenglishgirl my lovely BETA !**

**Enjoy and review !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Our Scandalous Love<strong>

**- Chapter 1 :: Secret**** revealed :: -**

_Caroline POV :_

- "Caroline ?" my assistant Josh called me.

- "Yes ?" I replied while checking my phone to see if I hadn't received any emails or texts.

-"Mr. Mikealson is asking you in his office," he told me.

-"Which Mikealson ?" I asked him.

-"Finn," he answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I took a deep breath and opened the door of the office, Finn was sitting behind his desk waiting for me.

-"Sir. You asked to see me ?" I greeted him and asked with a confident voice.

- "Please enter, " he spoke. I walked toward him. I was about to sit down on the chair to face him but he quickly stopped me.

- "No need for you to sit Miss Forbes," he said. I narrowed my eyes but I quickly recomposed myself. Still siting on his chair, he started talking.

- "Miss Forbes, you have been working for the White House and with our team for a bit now, you have been very successful and you have showed what you are capable of during the presidential campaign. Is it right ?" he asked.

- "Yes it is, Mr Mikealson," I answered, I worked hard during the campaign and Klaus-I mean the President deserved to win so I did all my best.''

- " And during this campaign, and I would say even after, you and the President have grown closer and-" I stopped him straight away.

- "What are you trying to say ? What is the meaning of this ?" I asked trying to not show the sudden loss of confidence .

- "My question, Miss Forbes, is : what kind of relationship you and the President have ?" He asked without blinking twice.

- "A professional one. And I don't see what is your point," I answered trying this time not to show how stressed I was. He sood up from his chair and walked toward me; I was looking the wall in front of me as he stood beside me, watching me closely.

- "So you can swear that you and the President have not been intimate ? Not even once ?" he asked. I didn't answer. I stayed silent while memories of me and Klaus making love were flashing through my mind.

- "Answer the question!" He shouted. And I stayed still, I was scared. I tried to stop the rush of tears coming.

- " That's what I thought," he said simply nodding.

- "Now tell me Miss Forbes, do you want to be known as the woman who worked hard to reacher present position or the woman who offered her body to the President, a man who is married?" he paused and walked to pour himself a drink.

-"We both know their marriage is arranged and that they don't love each other. He's in love with me," I answered.

-"This is not the point Miss Forbes. Do you think the people will see the things like that ? For them you will be the woman who ruined the President's marriage and you will be nothing but a whore. Have you ever thought of the situation the President will be put into if people discover this affair? His image would be ruined. Because of you," he said harshly. "So here is what is going to happen, Caroline. As soon as the President comes back from his meeting in France, you will stop seeing him. You will only see him when necessary. Is that understood?" he asked me, almost shouting, thinking it would make me understand better.

I needed to take a decision, the hardest decision I had ever taken.

-"Is that understood ?" he asked again.

- "Yes ."

- "Leave now, I will see you tomorrow when he will return." And with that I left and I walked out and made my way to my office. I heard Josh calling me but I didn't turn around to answer, I walked straight to my office, head high as of nothing had happened. Once in, I fell on my knees. I started crying like I never had. I heard someone enter. I looked up when they knelt beside me,

- "Katherine." I breathed and she took me in her arms. She started whispering:

-"Shh please. You'll be alright...please Care stop crying..."

- "I can't," I whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think ! xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone :) **

**Thanks to my amazing BETA ; thefrenglishgirl ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Our Scandalous Love<strong>

**-Chapter 2 :: Telling Him :: -**

_Caroline POV :_

It had been a day since Finn had told me to end things with Klaus. And I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said.

« Those Sushi rolls are delicious, right ? » Katherine asked me. We were having lunch in her office.

« Yeah, » I answered, not really paying attention.

« Caroline are you alright ? You know you can tell me everything right ?» Katherine said sincerely. She placed a hand upon mine and squeezed it softly. I knew she was referring to the day before when she found me crying on the floor .

« I know . I just don't want to talk about right now.»

« It's okay, take your time,» she replied with a smile.

We were still eating our lunch when somebody knocked at her office door. ''Come in,'' Katherine said aloud.

« Sorry to interrupt but the President has arrived,» My assistant Josh told us.

« Thank you Josh, » I replied to him.

The time had come.

Walking toward the entrance, I stood a little behind Katherine who was beside her husband, Elijah. The Presiden's wife was right in front of the door, waiting for him to enter. Her name was Tatia Petrova, she had Russian origins, and she was pretty and from a good family, a good match in some way. She and Klaus got married not long before he entered the presidential race, Tatia's father and Klaus's father had arranged their marriage. Tatia father was a good friend of Mikael's (Klaus's father). Mikael forced Klaus into this marriage; 'Every President needs a wife' he had told him. Klaus always told me that Tatia and him were only friends, nothing more. Deep down I knew that Tatia know about Klaus and I but I never brought up the subject after Klaus told me that their marriage was fake. I was watching her when the door suddenly opened. I turned and looked at him.

Tatia greeted him by a quick hug and a peck on the lips just to make the people around us see how happy they were. I looked away, even knowing that everything was fake, I couldn't stand it. Tatia told him that she was attending an event and she would be back later in the evening.

Elijah and Katherine came next to greet him, after Tatia left. After greeting them, he turned toward me.

« Mr. President,» I said with a smile.

« Miss Forbes, » he said looking straight in my eyes. I looked back with the same intensity.

Finn cleared his throat, Klaus turned to watch him with confusion. I quickly looked down. We all started walking toward Klaus's office. Katherine left us and went in her own office, as did Elijah.

Once in, Klaus asked Finn to leave. Finn start walking toward the door to leave, he murmured me a 'Now' with a hard look and left. I took a deep breath and walked toward Klaus.

«Come here, my love,» Klaus told me, he took me in his arms. My back was pressed against his hard chest. I was now wrapped in his arms, his scent all around me. Mmmm it felt so good.

« I missed you so much my love, » he whispered in my ear and bit my earlobe. I couldn't help but moan softly.

«I missed you too,» I told him, because it was true, I had missed him so much. I wished he had never left so Finn couldn't have called me in his office.

« I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much you would have loved Paris.» He scattered kisses on my neck with his gorgeous lips and turned me around. I had now my back against the wall and he was all pressed on me, he took something from his pocket, took my hand and placed a beautiful diamonds bracelet on my wrist.

« For you, love,» he said and kissed my cheek.

«Klaus, it's too much I can't-» I started but Klaus shut me with his lips, crashing them on mine but before I could even kiss him back he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine.

«Nothing is too much for you, love, » he said softly. I searched for his eyes but he was looking at my lips. He pressed himself against me as he leaned down to kiss me. I brushed my lips across his, it was maybe the last time I was able to kiss him. I began to move my lips against his. He put his hand on my hips and I whimpered, opening my mouth and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside my mouth, our tongues were brushing against each other, our kisses were always passionate and soft, his lips were fitting perfectly against mine, my hands cupped the back of his head and my fingers tangled in his hair, as we deepened the kiss. He slid his hand from hips to my butt to put me even closer, we needed to be as close as we could. Everything was perfect at that moment but I needed to stop it, I broke the kiss our foreheads rested against one another, his eyes were closed.

Tears come up to my eyes, I was about to leave him, to leave the man I loved. The love of my life, the man I couldn't live without but I have to. If I didn't then Finn would tell everyone that I was Klaus mistress, he would tell them that I was a whore who had stolen the man of another woman. Klaus's reputation and image would be ruined, just as mine but I couldn't let Klaus lose everything he had built. People wouldn't believe that we were in love and would die for each other, they wouldn't believe that Klaus and Tatia were nothing more than friends and that their marriage was arranged. They would believe that I got my job because I had slept with the President and not because I had worked hard for it and deserved it. No they would not. Klaus's eyes opened up, finding mine full of tears.

« Caroline my love, why are you crying ? » he said cupping my cheeks and wiping tears away.

«Klaus...I- I can't do this anymore, » I lied to him.

«What are you talking about ? » he asked me with pure shock.

«Us. It's over Klaus,» I felt my heart tighten. I couldn't look into his eyes because if I did then he would know I was lying.

« Caroline. What are you saying ?!» he said, searching for my eyes. « Caroline! Look me in the eyes please sweetheart, what's this nonsense ?» he asked me, shaking his head.

But I couldn't answer, I was doing this for him, for me, for us. I loved him so much that I couldn't stay with him and ruin everything he had done to be where he was. I was trying to be strong but I was not as strong as I thought I was. I needed to run away before falling on my knees and telling him. If I did then he would fight with his brother and maybe even fire him, people would want to know why, they would ask questions and everyone would discover everything. I had to leave now. I pulled away from him, turning my back.

« Caroline ! Don't turn your back me ! » he snapped, but I didn't turn around I kept walking toward the door, tears falling on my cheeks. I heard him taking steps to reach me but suddenly the door opened up, showing Elijah. He looked at me seeing my tears and then looked behind me at Klaus, not understanding what the hell was happening. I wiped away some tears trying to regain myself.

«Mister President, journalists are here for your press conference,» Elijah told Klaus.

«Leave us alone Elijah, » Klaus replied to Elijah. Elijah nodded and left.

«Caroline- » Klaus started talking.

«No. Don't please,» I said quietly. Why did it have to happen to us ? Why didn't we meet sooner ?

«Caroline listen to me,» he begged me, now facing me he grabbed my arms gently. « This,» he gestured between him and me, «is not over. And this conversation isn't either, » he said firmly.

«I'm so sorry, please forgive me, » I mumbled crying again and ran out of his office passing in front of Elijah who still waiting for Klaus outside the office.

«Caroline! » I heard him shout my name. I knew he was now behind me, standing in the middle of the corridor. Fortunately the corridor was empty, everyone was waiting for the press conference, as I kept running away. I bumped against Katherine again. She saw my tears again and understood; I saw her looking behind me.

_Klaus POV_ :

What the hell has just happened?

Caroline wants us to be over?

What was this nonsense ? I ran after her as she left my office. I saw her bumping into Katherine.

«Klaus. It's time,» Elijah said putting a hand on my shoulder, waiting for me to attend this press conference. It was the last thing I wanted to do right now, I wanted more than anything to run after Caroline. Katherine looked at me and nodded. I saw her taking Caroline in her arms and walked away.

«Klaus! Now,» Elijah said calling me again more firmly.

«Yes,» I turned toward him.

But questions were running in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said : " I can't do this anymore. Us. It's over Klaus."

"It's over."

"It's over."

NO. It couldn't be over. I wouldn't let her go, I wouldn't let go of the woman I was in love with.

I wouldn't let our story end like this. Something must have happened? I wanted to know and I would fight for her. I would fight for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me your thoughts - REVIEW<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Scandalous Love**

**-Chapter 2 :: Thinking Of You – Part 1 :: -**

Dealing with a break up isn't easy,not at all and Caroline couldn't agree more, hide under the cover of her bed,she was crying if she wasn't trying to found sleep. But it was difficult because every time she close her eyes she was thinking of him, and dreaming of him and that since she 'Broke up' with him which also mean 3 time she got up was either to got to the bathroom or bring ice cream. It was a rainy day,she was laying on her bed facing the window listening to drops of water falling against the closed her eyes remembering the day they meet.

_Flashback _

_The first time they meet,was a during one of his meeting in New Orleans, Katherine introduce her to him._

_- « You'll like him I'm sure, he's as stubborn as you.» Katherine told her, slapping __Caroline's arms__ playfully.  
><em>

_- « We'll see » Caroline replied with apprehension.  
><em>

_They enter in a he was standing behind a lectern, speaking to the crowd with a such intensity that Caroline was speechless by the gorgeous man in front of her, he had such a imposing presence, it was was standing staring at him with bright stare at his blond hair,his deep blue dimples who appeared each time he smile as he speak,his word came into her mind : was suddenly stop,his eyes meeting hers for a moment and then start talking understood but them they did._

_He finished his speech and walked toward her and Katherine, he hug Katherine friendly, that's when Katherine introduce them : _

_- _« Klaus, this Caroline Forbes she will be working with us and mostly with you as Communication Officer. _»___

___- __« Caroline, this is the govern Klaus Mikealson , soon our President ! ___» Katherine introduce Klaus to Caroline all smiling.________

________- _____«_____ Govern Mikealson.________»________ Caroline spoke softly with a smile,she extending her hand and lost herself in his deep blue eyes.  
><em>_______

________________- _____________« Miss_. Forbes _______________» Klaus greet her in return staring at her,thinking that he could spend hours looking at her and her stunning smile.________________  
><em>____________________________

_____________________________________________Meanwhile their hands touch for the first time, they both felt like a electroshock,feeling the soft warm of the other,Katherine took a step back watching their interaction with a wide smile 'they fit perfectly' she thought._____________________________________________

_____________________________________________ It was only their beginning._____________________________________________

_____________________________________________End Of Flashback _____________________________________________

Caroline woke up with a gasp. It was still raining she got up and walked toward the window,she stopped herself right in front of it and put the palm of her right hand against the cold windowpane, her phone start ringing again,he haven't stop since 3 days. It was a text from him this one was saying :

- **_Please,love answer_** -

Another one saying :

- _**We need to talk,please call me back -**_

And again :

_**- Why ? Please explain me my love - **_

_**- I miss you - **_

_**- Call me - **_

And finally the new one saying :

_**- I love you -**_

Caroline stare at her phone reading the last text,tears falling from her eyes,she let herself falling,her back against the cold window crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Elijah's office : **

- « Mmmm yees it felt so good » Katherine moan.

- « Keep it quite or the guards may enter » Elijah said whispering in her ear. Katherine was actually sitting on his laps and they were sharing kisses,Elijah was nibbling the side of her neck,teasing her with his teeth and tongue.

- « I don't care » Katherine said with a smirk,as she run her hand in Elijah's hair.

- « I love when you're all reckless » Elijah said in a low voice squeezing her ass bringing her even closer.

- « Then you'll love that » Katherine said quickly and jump to unbutton his shirt and getting him out of his tie to start peppering kisses along his neck and down at the beginning of his chest but Elijah stopped her suddenly remembering that this couldn't get any further because the President had organize a meeting with his collaborator.

- « What are you-» Katherine start asking with a frown.

- « Believe me, I want this more then everything, but I have a meeting with The President in 10 minutes.» Elijah explain her.

- « Come on, Klaus won't say anything if you're a little late » Katherine said moving her eyebrow seductively.

- « Oh believe once again he will, he has been so focus on work since 3 days. I never saw him like that,he closed himself and Caroline didn't came back since that day,I tried to ask him what happen but he don't want to talk about it. I'm worried about him.» Elijah told her.

- « I don't understand what happen between them either,you know ? I mean those two are so in love that watching them is like looking at a rainbow of love.» Katherine replied.

- « Have you heard of Caroline ? » Elijah asked.

- « She text me yesterday but I did not saw her since I bring her back at home the day she run out crying... » Katherine answered.

- « Go to check on her. Ask her what happen,see what you can do and bring her back. And tell her that she can't miss work that much,the Ambassador of England is coming she have to organize a Ball and plus it will make her forget what is disturbing her and Klaus will finally see her again. » Elijah told Katherine while rubbing his hand on her back up and down.

- « I better go now because if I don't move, I'll torn your shirt and have my way with you. »Katherine told him while leaning down to share a languorous kiss with her husband.

- « Tonight, I promise » Elijah said smiling against her mouth,and Katherine got out of his laps to walked toward the door to made her way to Caroline's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Katherine arrived at Caroline's apartment, she knock but nobody came to open the door, so she decide to use the emergency key Caroline gave her.

She enter in the living room and he was empty, same goes for the kitchen,so she slowly opened up Caroline bedroom door to found her laying on the bed facing the rain outside,she was surrounded by handkerchiefs and she saw on the floor a packaging of Ben & Jerry's ice cream Chocolate Fudge Brownie which mean in their language ' The break up ice cream'.

- « Oh Care ...» She said in a low voice,Caroline tried to take a deep breathe but finished by letting tears falling again,Katherine hated seeing her friend like that,she placed the wine bottle she brought on the dresser and got on the bed, move herself behind her to taking her friend in her arms.

- « I brought wine...» Katherine said quietly almost whispering.

Caroline got up moving out from Katherine embrace to walk and take the bottle,she went straight in the kitchen, she tried to open the bottle but she failed she let her head fall ; she felt herself weak,she hasn't eat and the pain from the break up made her lose strength.

- « Let me do it » Katherine voice brought her back and made her look up to make her meet her friend eyes reflecting in the window. Caroline step back letting Katherine opening the bottle and purr two glass of made their way into the living room to sat on the couch facing each other.

- « Care, what happen ? » Katherine asked her with a awe. Caroline took a sip of her glass and answered painfully still not quite believing what she did.

-« I broke up with Klaus. »

- « What ?» Katherine said in shock.

- « Katherine please...» Caroline mumbled.

- « How are you ? » Katherine asked not entirely sure about what to say.

- « I'm broken,sad,depressed,lifeless,lost but the worst is that I feel empty » Caroline answered painfully.

- « Caroline what happen ? » Katherine asked her moving closer.

- « I don't want to talk about it » She replied. What she was supposed to tell her ? The truth ? _'Hey Kat,you know the brother of your husband ? Yeah Finn he forced me to broke up with the man of my life, he said that if I don't do it, he will and it will ruin Klaus's career and he said he would display my face everywhere saying I'm a whore who stealing the man of another woman and that I don't deserve what I got '_ She didn't think so.

- « Caroline, how do you want me to help you, if you don't tell me what happen ! » Katherine said.

- « Maybe I don't want your help ! » Caroline got up quickly and snap at her. It wasn't against Katherine,she was just tired by all the recent event. Katherine was taking back,Caroline never talked to her like that.

- « Kat I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to snap at you like that, I'm so sorry » Caroline apologize to her friend.

- « It's ok I understand but you know you can tell me everything. »

- « I'm sorry, it's just that everything is so complicated » Caroline told her sadly and let herself falling lazily on the couch « I know I can, it just hurt so much right now.»

Unknowing the real situation since Caroline didn't tell her, Kathrine didn't know what to say :

- « I don't what to say Care... but I may know what will make you think about something else »

- « What that could be ? » Caroline replied and turn her head to look at her friend.

- « Elijah told me that the ambassador of England is coming and he wants you organize a Ball on is honor,I know that's your thing and it could make you thing about something else, so what do you say ? » Katherine asked qualm.

- « I'm not exactly in the mood... » Caroline looked away avoiding the real reason she didn't wanted to go to the White House.

- « I know you're afraid to see him... I know you Care but anyway you have to came back to work »

- « Have you heard of him ? » Caroline suddenly asked softly,keeping her eyes on the lack of wine left in her glass.

- « Elijah told me earlier that he isn't talking, avoiding what happen like you in front of me » Katherine said.

He's heartbroken,like me Caroline thought.

- « Caroline ? » Katherine called her moving her hand in front of Caroline face.

- « Huuuh ? » Caroline was lost in her thoughts.

- « I asked you if you'll be back to organize the Ball ? » Katherine asked her once again.

- « Mmmm I don't know Kat »

- « Please! » Katherine begged.

If I don't come back to work,people may start asking questions ? Caroline thought. She knows, it was going to be hard, that this time she won't be able to share secret kisses,touches, looks with him, but she have to got were supposed to be over but that doesn't mean she couldn't appreciate being around him in a 'framework'. But mostly she needed to see him and heard his voice.

- « Ok,fine » Caroline finally agree.

- « Great,look Care I gotta go but I'll pick you up tomorrow okay ? » Katherine said getting up and pick her bag.

- « Yeah, bring coffee with you please » Caroline told her.

- « I will » They hug each other to say goodbye.

Now alone Caroline took her phone, she opened up the picture gallery and looked at a picture of him and her. He was hugging her from behind kissing her made their appearance again,she closed the gallery app and start typing a text :

- **I keep thinking of you** -

She looked at the screen, she wanted more than anything to send it but she couldn't delete the text and walked toward the needed a needed to clear her thought but how could she when he was invading all her thoughts.

But what she didn't know,is that she invading his.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Song : Thinking Of You - Katy Perry<em>]**

**The Chapter 4 which is the part 2 will be about how Klaus is dealing with the break up on his side. It will up soon I promise  
><strong>

**I know Katherine looked a little rushed about Caroline coming back but Caroline really need to come back and you see why it's important in the few next chapters ;)  
><strong>

**Review pretty please :) Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Scandalous Love**

**-Chapter 4 :: Thinking Of You – Part 2 :: -**

The days had been long for Klaus too, he tried to focus on work to stop thinking about her, but it was impossible. He tried to call her, she didn't answer. He texted her, she didn't reply. He even sent her an e-mail and he didn't got any answer but Klaus was far away from giving up on her and he couldn't stop thinking about her and her words, his mind was full of questions. What could have make her do that ? Why did she leave him ? He was angry at himself and was now in his office, it was pretty much around 1 a.m and he started thinking what he could have done to have her deciding to leave ? He was scared of losing her, she had been - still was - his everything since their beginning.

**_Flashback :_**

She had been working with him and his team for almost 2 months now, they had become friends, close friends, they trusted each other, she told him about her past, her family situation: a gay father and a mother who was never home and he opened up for first time to someone. He told her about the fake marriage, after their confession and found themselves spending more and more time together, he was falling in love with her, he knew it, he could feel it. The same way she was falling for him. Every time he got near her, he was absorbed by her halo, her smile, her laugh. Everything about her was perfect.  
>He was actually the one who made the first move, he waited until they were alone, he asked her to follow him, she agreed and he brought her in a empty corridor, away from everyone. They were facing each other, Klaus suddenly pressed Caroline against the wall, their hands were slowly brushing each other as their fingers were feeling the warmth of the other, they had never been so close,<p>

-«I'm - » Klaus started talking but as soon as his eyes met hers, he lost his words. He took a deep breath and cupped her face with one hand and leaned his forehead against hers.

- « I need to tell you something, » Klaus said slowly.

- «What ?» Caroline breathed out. « Tell me, » she said quietly, putting a hand on his chest.

- « I - I'm falling in love with you,» he said almost whispering. Klaus wasn't exactly the type to talk about his feelings easily but with her he could let himself go. At his revelation Caroline stood breathless, she never felt something that strong for someone, she couldn't believe that he actually felt the same way as her.

- « I- I- » she started stuttering. Her cheeks colored in bright red and she looked down shyly.  
>She raised her head to watch him in the eyes with a bright smile. « I'm in love with you too,» she said, admitting it to him.<p>

They leaned into each other to share their first kiss but someone appeared in the corridor. An old man who was listening to music while cleaning the corridor. First by fear Caroline took a step back and then started laughing because the old man had started making dance steps. Klaus turned his head to watch who was coming, he smirked when he saw the man dancing. He turned again facing her and took her hand and started running toward another corridor. Caroline giggled as she followed him.  
>They were alone again. They look at each other like nothing else mattered, they forgot for a moment<br>that she wasn't working for him, that he wasn't stuck in a fake marriage, that he wasn't about to become the next president. They were just Klaus and Caroline ,two people deeply in love with each other.

Caroline took the lead, she put her arms around his neck and buried one of her hand in his curls as he took her by the waist. She lifted her gaze to look at his eyes. They were intensely burning with passion and desire. She saw how much he wanted to kiss her, how much he wanted her, she saw him move closer and she instinctively closed her eyes in anticipation of their first kiss. They leaned against one another, their lips only brushing lightly at first but then Klaus pressed his lips to hers, kissing her finally.  
>his right hand found a way in her curly blond hair, tugging at it gently, which made Caroline groan in pleasure and open up her mouth even more, Klaus slid his tongue to search hers. Their tongues brushed fiercely. They kissed slowly, passionately and languorously. As soon as they broke their amazing first kiss, Caroline hand found his and she laced her fingers with his. He smiled at her still breathing heavily.<p>

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the first time he was actually dealing with a real break up and remembering those memories was hard. In anger, he broke the glass he had in his hand.

Elijah was on his way to his office to retrieve his phone he had forgotten a few hours before. That's when he heard glass beaking. The sound was coming from The President's office. He walked toward the office and opened up the door to find his brother standing alone, looking at his hand bleeding.

- « Mister President ? » Elijah asked, unsure.

- « Oh Elijah don't start with that, » Klaus said, while looking at him with a hard look.

- « Klaus what's happening to you ? » Elijah asked slowly. He close the door and started walking toward his brother to see his hand. At is question, Klaus exploded not even caring about the blood on his hand.

- « What is happening to me ? Really ? You want to know ? She left me Elijah! She left me! She left me without any explanation! She's not answering my phone calls, my texts. Not even to my emails ! Damn it, Elijah ! I haven't sleep in 3 days ! » Klaus shouted at his brother.

- « Brother everything will be okay she will-» Elijah said while putting a hand on his brother shoulder but Klaus quickly stopped him, moving out of his embrace.

- « No. You don't understand! I know her, I know something isn't right. I know something must have happened. I know her like noonedoes. I love her with every fiber in my damn body, she loves me as much as I her! If she moves, I mov. We're like magnet. I know when something's wrong and I'm telling you that something's wrong Elijah! » Klaus told him as walked around the room madly.

- « I don't know what to say, brother » Elijah said quietly.

- «I need to find out and I need to see her, Elijah. I need her , I can't lose her, it's inconceivable,» Klaus explained to Elijah his need to see Caroline when Finn suddenly entered the office to see both of his brothers facing each with a hand full of blood and the other watching with despair.

- « What the hell is happening here ? » he asked them. Klaus and Elijah stood in silence. To them Finn wasn't aware of Klaus and Caroline relationship.

- « We had an accident, he were having a drink when suddenly the glass exploded in my hand, in a mood,» Klaus explained vaguely to his big brother.

- « Elijah go bring an emergency kit, » Finn ordered his brother. Elijah nodded and walkeded out. Once alone with Klaus, Finn started talking.

- « What is happening to you brother ? I'm worried about you , you know ? You know you can count on me right, I'm your brother you can trust me and tell me everything, you know you should take a break maybe, you should go to Santa Barbara for a little while ? » Finn told him forcing himself to look interested about his brother feelings but he was laughing deep down.

- « I appreciate your concern but, right now is not the time the Ambassador is coming and I can't make a mistake or take a vacation," Klaus replied, he was appreciating the fact that he brother was caring about him but it was unexpected for him. As for Finn he was groaning inside.

- « Do what you have to do. After all you're the President,'' Finn said with a fake smile. Klaus watched him with confusion. He recognized his brother 'fake smile'. But before he could say something, Elijah entered the office again.

- « I'll leave you two dealing with...that » Finn said and gestured to Klaus' bleeding hand. With a last look he left the office.

- « Finn was acting weird, you know.» Klaus told Elijah.

- « Finn is always acting weird Klaus, » Elijah mumbled while taking care of his brother hand.

- « Yeah...but still.» Klaus shook his head with incomprehension.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Finn was actually having an interesting phone call.

- « Yes. He's mostly focused on her, he's losing himself. I know. Soon, he will make a mistake and I'll be there, we'll there to taking him down,'' he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope Klaus wasn't too much OCC. Sorry for any mistake [grammarspelling].  
><strong>

**With who Finn was talking to ? Isn't Finn a real B*tch ?! XD **

**Remember that the Klaroline Award have start so make to nominate your favorite Authors, stories ! *wink wink***

**Leave me your thoughts :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) Thank you all for the amazing feedback I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story !**

**And Thanks to seriouslymilady who made an amazing Cover for this story :) **

**& Remember to nominate your favorites Authors&Stories ects for The Klaroline Award on Tumblr ! *wink wink***

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Our Scandalous Love <strong>

**Chapter 5:: Seeing You Again  **

Caroline POV :

The White House that's where I'm coming back.

I woke up earlier, the earlier I began working, the less chances I have to cross path with him. Not that I didn't want because God I wanted to see him! To throw my arms around him, to look into his eyes and have a taste of his lips, but it was impossible. Oh god, I need to stop thinking about him or I'll fall in depression and buy all the Ben & Jerry's ice cream in the supermarket.

Since I woke up early, I had time to shower, curl my hair perfectly and apply makeup. I didn't want to appear all broken in front of people, who I'm sure would have started asking questions. For today I decided to wear a beautiful white Chanel dress, with flowers down on it. I also decide to put on my Chanel necklace.

So to rehash everything my missions of the day were: 1) Avoid Klaus & Finn 2) Prepare everything for the ball and greet the Ambassador.

Katherine came to pick me up, and brought coffee. 'Nope, she didn't forget !' Once in the White House, I made my way to my office. I started planning things for the ball. I decided to do something soft and chic. I called the caterer, the florist, etc,. Since the ball was planned before I came back, the invitation were already sent.

Around noon, once I had most of the things set for the ball, I searched for Katherine to have lunch with her. I was walking in one of the hallway when I heard voices. I recognized Elijah voice and Katherine'. I was walking toward them when suddenly Klaus's voice came out nowhere.

I stop walking, closed my eyes and started whispering to myself : 'please don't see me , please don't see me ,please don't see me ' I hid myself behind the wall.

- « Wasn't it Caroline ?! » I heard Katherine ask them.

- « Where ?! » I heard Klaus voice asking with apprehension. I closed my eyes even more tightly and my heart was beating like a machine gun. Hearing his voice made the tears rushing again. I missed him so much, I remembered his voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear as we made love. I remembered all those nights where he would just call me at midnight only to hear my voice. ''I love the sound of your voice,'' he would say, and then he'd fall asleep listening to my breath.

- « You guys should go have lunch, the Ambassador is on his way, » Katherine told them. I heard them agreeing and they made their way to Klaus's office. I turned to Katherine to see if she was coming toward me when I actually bumped into her.

- « Urrgh » I yelped.

- « I knew it ! I saw you hiding ,» Katherine said and smiled, her eyes curiously roaming over me. « Avoiding Klaus, I presume ? » she whispered to me.

- « Yeah... I mean no ... but let's not talk about that here, okay ? » I answered.

- « Okay fine but I'm still waiting to know what happened. »

- « Let's go grab lunch okay ? The Ambassador will be here in an hour. » I ignored her question, changed the subject and started walking away. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face her again, I needed to ask her.

- « Does Finn work today ? » I asked with a little voice.

- « No. He's out. Why ? » Katherine asked me suspiciously.

'Good'

- « Oh nothing...just curious, » I replied turning to walk toward my office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, Katherine and I made our way to greet the Ambassador. We were waiting for him when Klaus and Elijah appeared.

I made my best not to look at him but he was wearing a beautiful deep blue suit and tie. I sneaked a little peak hiding myself behind. I looked up and caught him looking at me, I quickly looked away but I did see him hiding a smile.

- « Ladies and Gentleman: the Ambassador Of England, » one of the guard announced. A dark-haired man entered the hall. He was wearing a black suit and had a smirk on his face. He was attractive but not my type. He made his way toward Klaus.

- « Mr. President, it's a pleasure to meet you, » he said with admiration and shook Klaus's hand. That's when I saw something on one of Klaus' hands. Abandage ?

- « Ambassador, I'm glad you accepted my invitation, » Klaus replied.

- « Please Mr. President call me Enzo.»

- « Enzo, please let me introduce you to Elijah, my brother and our Secretary of State,» Klaus gestured to Elijah, then he introduced Katherine. «This is Katherine Mikealson, my brother's wife and our Treasury Secretary. » And then it was my turn. « And this is Miss Forbes, my Communications Officer, » I looked up and met his eyes, I felt my knees going weak.

- « Miss Caroline Forbes, right ? » the Ambassador asked me.

- « Huum, yes Ambassador. It's a pleasure to have you here with us,» I replied politely, with a smile.

- « The pleasure is all mine I can assure you Miss Forbes,» the Ambassador told me with a smirk and took my hand to press a kiss on my knuckles. I didn't even look at him.  
>I was watching Klaus reaction, he turned his injure hand into a fist with anger and I saw blood seeping through his bandage. I quickly took my hand from Enzo's grip and turned to Katherine.<p>

- « Katherine why don't you show the Ambassador- »

- « Please call me Enzo, » the Ambassador interrupted me. I saw Klaus behind him, his eyes were full of anger and jealousy.

- « As I was saying Mister the Ambassador, Katherine will gladly show you around,» I told him with my best fake smile.

- « If you will excuse me, » Klaus suddenly said and started walking away. I saw Katherine nodding at me.

- « Mr. The Ambassador , please follow me, » Katherine said - or ordered Enzo, I should say. As soon as Katherine left with the Ambassador, Elijah stepped in front of me and started whispering:

- « Go to him. He needs you, » I nodded and walked rapidly toward Klaus's office. 'Mission let's avoid Klaus' was screwed but it was worth it.

_End Of Caroline POV_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**In Klaus Office.**_

Klaus POV :

I needed to move away as far as possible from this guy because if I didn't then he would end up with my fist in his face. I was letting out my anger and jealousy when somebody entered my office discreetly. I turned around and fell face to face with my beautiful Caroline. She had no idea how much I missed her.

- « Oh! What happened to your hand ? » Caroline asked worriedly. She ran to took my injured hand in hers and started rambling things. I wasn't even listening to her, I was watching her. No, I was admiring her. She was so close to me, holding my hand in hers. She was beautiful wearing that dress.

- « Are you even listening to me ?! » Caroline voice tore me out of my thoughts. She put a hand on her hips. I cupped her cheek with one hand and whispered:

-« You're beautiful.» She put her hand, the one who was on her hips and put upon mine. I felt her lean into my touch and it warmed my heart.

- « Klaus,» she whispered my name softly.

- « My love. » I rested my forehead against hers. Yes I wanted to ask her why she had left. Butat that moment, I couldn't say a word. I leaned to kiss her cheek sweetly.

- « I- Klaus please...» She stepped back. I knew she was again about to run away. Just when she was turned, I took her by the waist and pressed her against my chest. I put an arm around her and moved her hair to the side to have a full access to her neck.

- « I want to know why. I want to know the truth. I know you, my love. I know that something isn't right, I know something happened. I will found out. » I felt her freeze in my arms. « I won't give up on you, on us. Never Caroline,» I promised her and her body relaxed. «You and I fit perfectly together, you're everything to me, you're my life and I love you.» With a quick move I turned her around, her palms on my chest, my hands on her waist, our noses were touching, we were breathing the same air. Our lips inches away, she closed her eyes.

Our lips still not touching, we started searching each other's lips but still not fully brushing.

- « Mr. President ? » Somebody called me and knocked at the door. Caroline opened up her eyes and took a step back. She took her hand and intertwined our fingers. She looked at our hands and pressed a kiss on them.

- « They're waiting for you, I will see you tomorrow night at the Ball, » she said quietly and this time I stepped back and walked out of the office with a smile. There was still hope.

_Caroline POV : _

_" Congratulation Caroline that's exactly how you're supposed to avoid him ?!"A little voice said._

_"Urrgghh Seriously ?!" Another said.  
><em>

" I love him ! Okay ? Okay. " I talk aloud to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Caroline almost give in ^^ and Klaus will never let her go. Like Klaus said in the previous chapter ' They're like magnet '.**

**If you would like to see Caroline Dress and Klaus' suit you can found them on my Tumblr [Link in my bio]**

**What you guys can expect in the next chapter : The Ball ; a lot of Klarofeels ! And a much more longer chapter !**

**Remember to review pretty please ! Thank you xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Scandalous Love **

**Chapter 6 :: You Consume Me**

The ball was tonight ,everyone was getting ready, Klaus and Tatia were in the dressing room. Tatia had just finish to pull her beautiful deep blue classic dress and was now pulling her heels as Klaus was fixing is tie.

« Wearing heels is awful for a woman. Maybe I should simply put a pairs of Converse , nobody will see it my dress is pretty long anyway » Tatia chuckled,waiting for a comments from him or even just a smirk but nothing. After pulling her heels she stand up and walked toward him putting a hand on his shoulder to turn him around and face him.

« Hey...you ok?» She asked.

« Mmmm yeah... I'm just a bit disturb we finished late last night and this Ambassador is as annoying as stupid on his work.» Klaus replied hiding what was really disturbing him,but Tatia wasn't stupid.

« So you're saying that other than that you're fine ?»

« Yes.» Klaus said firmly.

« Liar!» Tatia mocked him.

« Tatia please.»

« What happen ? Have you seen her ? Did you two fight ?» Tatia started asked questions.

« Tatia I don't exactly want to talk about the woman I'm in love with, with my wife » Klaus explained.

« Right, this is kinda awkward...but I'm your friend. And it's not like you have plenty of people with who you can talk about it.» Tatia told him. « So...have you seen her ?»

« I did. But she refused to talk about what happen. I get it ,our situation is complicated but I love her-» Tatia interrupt him quickly.

« And she loves you, I'm sorry that I'm in the middle of all of that, of you and her.» Tatia apologized.

«I know , I wished everything was different. » Klaus closed his eyes tightly turning to face again to mirror.

« You never really asked me why I accept, why I accept the marriage ? Why I never made a move on you ? Why I never tried to seduce you ? »

« True but I conclude that I wasn't your type of men. » Klaus simply answered. It may have hurt a bit his ego at beginning, like it could have to any other man but he was glad at end.

« Yes you're not. In fact men's in general are not.» Tatia said nervously and sat.

« Wait, what ?! » Klaus turn himself abruptly with wide eyes. What was she saying ?

« I'm- I'm gay, Klaus. That's why my father forced me to marry cannot bear the thought of their daughter being attract to family is powerful and have a reputation to uphold. I was nothing but a shame for them.I accept this marriage for them.» Tatia confessed him, quietly and sadly.

« Tatia- I'm truly sorry, your family should have accept who you are.» Klaus said and sat beside her to gently put an arm around her shoulder. Seeing Tatia face filled with sadness Klaus tried to relax the mood. « Well at least now I know why you didn't succumb my Apollon body.» Klaus stated as if it was obvious. Tatia laugh and slap his arm playfully before standing up and speak :

« Come on , we have a Ball to intend. And you have a woman to reconquer.»

« Yes.» Klaus said firmly. It was time for get back the woman of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus and Tatia were standing near from the big door to greet all the guest,the handshakes,fake smiles and the standard phrase,were accumulating. Klaus was quickly fed up,and his mood quickly turn from fed up to angry when he saw the Ambassador enter. The Ambassador walked toward him with silly smile.

« Mr President, Mrs. Mikealson good evening» Enzo greet them politely but still with a little not so hiding smirk.

« Mr. The Ambassador good evening.» Klaus shrugged and press his lips together. He was clearly pissed.

« Mr. President have to say, you're surrounded by beauty.» Enzo said bitterly. Klaus locked his eyes on Enzo's one to start talking.

« Ambassador I- »

« Wow » Tatia breathe out from behind him, he slowly turn around to see what Tatia was in ecstasy on.

There she was. Caroline enter slowly in the Ballroom wearing a beautiful dark red dress,her hair was pull into a stunning bun, her bright blue eyes were shining she was truly beautiful, Klaus was speechless in front of her beauty. Caroline felt people staring at her, she looked up and saw Klaus looking at her with adoration,she blushed and broke their eyes contact ,that's when she saw Tatia and Enzo behind him. She walked toward them with a smile.

« Good evening » Caroline said sweetly.

« Caroline you look beautiful ,wow » Tatia said smiling and putting Caroline into an friendly embrace.

« Thank you , you look beautiful too » Caroline replied.

« I agree with the First Lady ,you look beautiful tonight. » Enzo said and took a step forward placing himself right in front of her, he extant his hand and asked:

« Would you like to dance ? » Caroline was surprise and didn't what to answer,Klaus was right next to her, he hadn't spoke yet, she looked down at his hand who turn into a fist then she looked up to watch him in the eyes. Enzo was clearly trying to woo her and Klaus was about she was pretty sure to kill him. Caroline was his and he was hers. Looking back at Enzo, she saw Finn behind him,she hadn't any choice. She know Klaus would be pissed, more like very pissed but she couldn't face Finn and Klaus at the same time.

« Yes, of course. » She accept Enzo and start walking away from Klaus and Tatia. Klaus watch the scene in front of him with eyes filled of anger ; an anger that grow even more when he saw Enzo puling a hand on Caroline naked back he growled, he hadn't saw but her dress had a deep V back. He turn around to found see Elijah and Katherine bringing drinks on their hands, Finn stood away talking with a Japanese guy but still stealing some glance. Klaus took Elijah glass and drink it abruptly as he watched Enzo dancing with Caroline.

« Thirsty much ? » Katherine said playfully, that Klaus hadn't react and was focus on something on couple dancing, she watched closely to see Caroline and The Ambassador sharing a dance. She understood and gesture a sign of the head to Elijah and Tatia.

«Elijah I want to dance »

« Now ? »

« Now.» She said nod and took her hand to bring on the dance was bewitched by Katherine, she was actually wearing a beautiful black dress, and all Elijah could think about was how much he want to rip the dress off on the took Klaus hand start walking, Klaus thought she was heading toward the dance floor but no she was heading toward Enzo and Caroline.

«What are you-»

« I'll dance with him and distract him and you'll talk with her.» Tatia whispered to him quietly. Klaus understood and was helping they stood just in front of Caroline and Enzo, the dancing couple stop and Klaus saw Caroline letting out breathe of relief. Caroline hadn't listen not even a bit of what Enzo was talking about during the whole dance she had keep looking at Klaus.

« Ambassador sorry to interrupt but you're such a great dancer and I've love to share a dance with you, if you accept.» Tatia asked him, with a hint of seduction and silliness.

«Of course, it would be such an honor, if you don't mind ? » Enzo replied and took Tatia hand and wait for Caroline to answer :

« I don't mind at all » Caroline said with enthusiasm. Enzo nod with a smile and left with Tatia. Caroline eyes meet Klaus' no words have been exchange until Klaus took her hand and said lovingly :

« Can I have this dance ? »

Caroline didn't answered she simply put her hand on Klaus'. "I see fire" by Ed Sheeran start playing , as Klaus pull her closer,she felt one of Klaus' hand on her waist and the other around her hand,she closed her eyes, just to relish in the feeling of his hands on her,she looked up to found his eyes, only to found him already looking at her intensely. She stepped forward to feel him even more closer and start dancing, each steps in harmony with the song. She felt his gaze on her, she knew he was staring at her without caring that people were surrounded them.

« You can't look at me like that... stop it or everyone will know » She whispered.

« Like what ? » He replied.

« Like there's no one else in the room, only me » She said looking at him in the eyes.

« You're the only one I see in the room » He answered whispering her. Caroline,a creep of red coloring her cheeks,as she stood speechless. « You look ravishing in that dress, love » He told her teasingly lightly caressing her naked back.

« Klaus! You can't do that » Klaus put back his hand on her waist.

« So , does Ambassador is a good dancer ? » Klaus asked her teasing her.

« Oh well he's far better than you » She tease back. Klaus laugh and turned her around making her swing to finally pulling her closer.

« I need you, and you're going away » He told her. _'Going away wasn't my choice'_ She thought to herself.

« Us. What we feel for each other. Those feelings, real feelings don't just 'go away' » Klaus said as he looked at her intensly showing her with his eyes all the love he feel for song end and everybody start clapping in their took a step back , Klaus did but then placed himself in front of her only to ask her :

« Meet me in my office in 15 mins,please »

«You can't leave just like that ! »

«Watch me » Caroline was debating but finally nod, he walked away from join to crow, thanks people, exchange some words but still keeping a eye on her from far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline took the stairs that lead her on the second floor. She was slowly walking toward Klaus' office when suddenly Finn appear in front of her.

« Finn.» She whispered unsure.

«Miss Forbes » He said and took a step forward. « I don't think you understood what I said the last time. »

« I- I don't know what you're talking about I didn't do anything. And now if you excuse me » Caroline replied, she was scared and wanted to be far away from him. But Finn blocked her in place by placing himself in front of her.

« So tell me , I saw you two dancing, I'm he told you he love and I guess he asked you to join him, and you were on your way right now » Finn stated and start to walk in circle around her. « I never thought you've be that stupid, thinking I would not found out.»

« Why are you doing that ? Why are you doing that to him ? to me ?»

« I have my reason,our family have many secrets. As for you, you're nothing but a toy.» He replied harshly.

« You're a monster » Caroline insult him.

« Be careful there won't be another chance » He said trying to afraid her. « Those guards will accompany you toward the exit. The night is over. » His voice dripping with turn to found the guards waiting for her,she hadn't any other choice but to follow them,and she did with her eyes full tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus waited for her in his office but she didn't came. He was standing facing the window at first he thought she had cross path with Katherine which had made her have delay but after 10 minutes of waiting he conclude that she had left. But he needed to see her, to feel her again having her in his arms while they were dancing was the most incredible feeling, he needed her. That's why he wait until the Ball was over, that everyone had left, to called Elijah.

Elijah enter in the office still wearing his suit,wondering why his brother was calling him.

« You called me ? »

« Yes.» Klaus said and turn around to face Elijah.

« What for ? » Elijah asked stepping further.

« How do I do to get out of here ? » Klaus asked seriously.

« What? That's impossible you can't ... » Elijah mumbled incoherently.

« Everyone have left, I want to get out , I need to get out of here. How does it work ? »

« If you get out , I'll have to warn some supervisor,almost a hundred and fifty people will need to informed, your armored limousine, cars at the head and the end of the convoy, your ambulance, two unmarked cars, snipers and honor guard- » Elijah start explain.

« No I don't want all of that. I just want to get out by my own.» Klaus almost shout.

« You can't go out without being perfectly safe, you're The President of The United State.»

_'That's the problem' _Klaus thought.

« Elijah brother, please » Klaus turn to his brother with concerned , Elijah never have seen his brother so vulnerable. I needed to help him. One exception.

« I will give you the keys of my car and make sure nobody follow you and knows were you're, just promise me you'll be careful brother. »

« I will I promise.» Klaus said putting a hand on his brother shoulder « Thank you »

« Let's go » Elijah said with a smile and walked away with Klaus following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus took Elijah SUV and drive toward Caroline' apartment in all discretion. Caroline who wasn't expecting him, had change into a lace and chiffon slip sleepwear and she was wearing above it a cute little pale pink cardigan. She was on her couch watching TV , she wasn't really watching but she was actually thinking about what happen at the Ball. Suddenly the sound of her doorbell brought her back, she took the remote to turn off the TV and walked toward her door to open up and found Klaus standing.

« Klaus ? What are you doing here ? Somebody can see you ! » Caroline yelp she took a step toward to see if anyone has see him, once she saw the corridor empty she took his arm and bring him inside. Both inside of her apartment Caroline put her hands on her head and sigh.

« Caroline.»

« What are you doing here ? Did you came alone ? Paparazzi may have follow you God! What are we going to do I need- » Klaus took her by her forearms to make her focus on him.

« I came alone and nobody is following me, there's no 's only us,love. Just Us.» Klaus said softly. « Caroline I came here for you. Because I love you and I can't stop thinking of you, I always think you in fact, your words your smile , the way you look and things we laughed about , the secrets we shared even the silence moments where we only talk with a gaze-» Klaus couldn't finish his speech because Caroline turn around avoiding his gaze to hide her tears.

«Klaus.» She whispered as she heard him sigh.

«Love ? » Klaus said as he took her arm turning her around to press her against him,he took her chin between two fingers to make her look at him. «Caroline, look my in the eyes, and said you don't love me. » He said seriously, but Caroline didn't move she only open her mouth to let out a painful sob. « Come on, love . Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me, tell me that you don't want us.» Caroline said nothing. «Say it. Say that you don't love me the way I do. Because I love you, I love you more than anyone loves you or will love you.I love you in way that no one has ever loves you. I love you so much Caroline.» Klaus let out a tear as said the last never saw him he was now crying for her,because of her ,she took his face between her hands, she wiped away the lonely tear on his cheek, to finally watching him in the eyes and whispered.

«I never stopped loving even a second,not a minute,not a hour ,you're inside of you're in my veins,my mind, in everything part of me. You're my happiness,my disease,you're my everything.» Klaus looked at her with much intensity that her knees goes weak.

«I can't live without you and I can't stop loving you, the day I will then I'll be dead.» Klaus whispered to her before crashing his lips on kiss was soft but still desperate they had miss each other so much that they needed to stay as close as they let out a sweet moan which give the chance to Klaus to deepened the kiss,his tongue found the lovely taste of Caroline' , Klaus press her against his hard body even more, with his hands, he get off her cardigan, Caroline' hands found their way at the nape of Klaus neck and start trailing kisses down on her neck and put down the strap of her nightgown, Caroline has her hand working on getting off his suit lips on her skin were making her shiver.

« I've missed you so much » He whispered against her neck and she moaned as answer because he suck on her favorite spot. Caroline pulled his shirt over his head to let travel her hand on his chest and he left her neck to watch her in the eyes , he suddenly grape her by the waist, to lift her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips, Klaus start walking toward her room while kissing her fiercely.

Once in Caroline room, Klaus gently laid her on her bed. Caroline get ride off her nightgown to stand on her knees in the middle of the bed, she was wearing a pair of lacy black underwear. Klaus watch her with want and was savoring what he had in front of him. Caroline felt beautiful under his eyes.

«Genuine Beauty » He said and get ride off his pant, and join her in the middle of the bed. Also resting on his keen,they were facing each other, foreheads against on other. Caroline put a hand on his chest to slowly let her leave up along his shoulder and in return he put aside some strands of hair off her face. He put a hand on her lower back to slowly put her down on the bed, Caroline let out a giggle as they fall on the start kissing again, each kisses were Klaus got rid off her bra ,he cupped her breast and pepper kisses on it,taking one nipple on his mouth to suck it and bite it and massaging the other.

«Aaaah » Caroline moaned. When Klaus kisses start to get lower Caroline put a hand in his a slow and sensual move Klaus put down her pantie.

«So wet for me,my love.» He whispered his head between her pressed a sweet kiss on her against her clit Caroline whimper in pleasure and arched her back. The want , the need was surrounding them. Caroline pulling him up to kiss him again, and pull down the waistband of his boxer, Klaus help her a bit and threw he boxer on the side of the climb on the top of her,took her right hand and interlaced their felt his hard length at her taking their eyes away, they both start pumping into her slowly and lovingly until Caroline whispered in his ear before biting on his shoulder :

« Faster » She said. «Aaaaah yess»

Klaus speed up his moves thrusting into her fiercely touching her G-spot.

«Oh god » Caroline moaned again. She start match his thrust taking him deeper.

« You feel so good » Klaus cursed. They shared glance their eyes burning for each other, they shared open mouth kisses with each thrust, their lips weren't touching but their tongues we dancing against each felt her walls contracted around him, Caroline arched her back as we reach their climax together. Both panting and cover in fall beside her on the her head on his chest and press a on his kissed her head.

« I love you » They whispered to each falling asleep. Around 5 am Klaus slowly got up he looked over Caroline still asleep, he pressed a light kiss on her mouth, who woke up her. Caroline smile at him as he start dressing himself , she also got up and put a bathrobe, once Klaus was totally dress he stood in front of her.

« I need to go back » He told her with a sad expression he didn't wanted to leave her he wanted to stay.

« I know » Caroline replied putting her arms around his neck ,going on her tip toes to press a kiss on his lips.

« I love you and I want us. » He told her between kisses.

«Me too , now go before I threw you back on my bed and never let you leave.» She said smiling.

«I don't mind » Klaus chuckled.

«Okay now go ! » Klaus kissed her one last time and walked away to leave. Caroline stood at the window watching him leave.

What happen wasn't supposed to happen, but she didn't regret it. She decide to fight,for Klaus and fight against Finn,because their love, what they feel for each other wroth it. Like they say there's always a solution after a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ;) I never write a chapter that long so I'm kinda proud ! <strong>

**So ? Tatia confession ? Klaus/Enzo ? Finn/Caroline ? Elijah/Klaus ? **

**And of course Klaus and Caroline declaration and intense moment ?! I hope you guys really liked it.**

**Remember to review pretty please ! And here a spoiler for the next chapter ; "Somebody will found out what Finn did " **

**To answer to imstormborn review : Tatia and Katherine do not look like each other. I still hadn't found an actress that I can picture as Tatia.**

**REV****IEW PLS **


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Scandalous Love **

**Chapter 7 :: Help Me To Breathe **

**In Klaus' Office : **

« We really shouldn't be doing this right now,you know ? » Caroline stated. It was the end of the afternoon and they were supposed to be working on a project but no,Caroline was sat on his desk with her lover head burring in her neck peppering kisses. As answer to her question Klaus hummed before slowly raising up his head his lips inch away from hers.

« I wouldn't dare doing something else, my love » He told her with a small smile on his luscious lips. « Now come here » Both of his hands on her bum he squeezed it softly which made her opened up her legs even more wide.

« Did I told you that this on/off camera button is awfully awesome ? We can do everything » She told him between kisses.

« Smart aren't I , sweetheart ? »

« Mmmm yes Mr. President » Klaus left her lips after a languorous kiss, to trail his tongue along her neck and bite her, Caroline couldn't help but moaned, Klaus' hands were on her thighs his fingers making slow circle on it ,as her skirt was pull up,. Caroline panties was soaked she was breathing heavily,Klaus felt her melt under his touch with sensually let his hand wondering upon her womanhood letting Caroline whimper in desire.

« Klaus! Don't- » He put her panties aside letting one finger sliding up and down on her core. Caroline was trembling with desire she took his tie tightly with one hand bringing suddenly closer to kiss him as her push one finger in her.

« I- Mmmm Klaus » She moaned into the kiss.

« Ah » He whispered as he curled his finger inside her, he push another finger and start sucking on her neck leaving a lovely love bite on it, when he felt her about to come he push out his finger quickly to knelt in front of her to pull his head between her legs and suck her clit and delicious juice.

« Mmm sweetheart you taste so good » Klaus told her with a smirk. He got up and cupped her face.

« I can't believe that the President of the United State just got on his knees to pleasure me » Caroline said teasing.

« You're the only woman I've fall on knees for » He replied kissing her and making her taste the rest of her own juice in his mouth. They pull back, Caroline dress up and touch her neck to press her fingers on the love bite Klaus left.

« You left a hickey on my neck ! » She yelp slapping his arm playfully.

« And you left red marks all over my back last night, sweetheart » Klaus grinned and Caroline blushed.« It's nothing, can hide with a bit makeup right ?»

« I guess I can » She respond hiding a small smile and putting the collar of her blouse a bit up.

« Caroline » Klaus said her name carefully before continuing softly «We still need to talk about what happen and why you- » Caroline covered his mouth with her hand.

« Everything is fine now, what happen have no importance anymore. The only thing that count is You and Me » She told him. Yes she was lying because she was hiding the truth but she didn't know how to tell him what his brother said and did. She knew she had to,but just not right now, not just after she almost loose him, and certainly not here at the White House.

Caroline pulled back her hand and cupped his face to press a delicate kiss on his lips, Klaus reaction was immediate he kissed her back but he wasn't going to give up to know the truth.

*_**Knock Knock**_* The sound of someone knocking at the door, pulled them apart from their embrace. Caroline hurry to sit on the chair facing Klaus' desk, acting like they were working. Klaus shout an ' Enter ' and Elijah and Katherine enter in the Office.

« Mr President,Caroline » Katherine greet them.

« Brother,Miss Forbes » Elijah greet them with a nod and walked to sit on a chair beside Caroline. Katherine stood on one side. They all start planning and working together. During 2 hours of meeting,Klaus and Caroline eyes have met more than once, Caroline couldn't keep her eyes away from his, why ? Well she couldn't help but replay their night and what happen in his office in her head. Same for Klaus he kept nodding at everything Elijah was saying but his mind was full of thoughts,all about was consuming him. When the meeting came to an end. Klaus and Elijah stayed in the office but Katherine Caroline left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Caroline pull a feet out of Klaus office and stood in the corridor, Katherine took her arm and turn her around to make her face her.

« Ok , spill the bills ! How did you guys past from broke up drama,avoiding each other to eyes sexing in such a short time ? » Katherine asked her impatiently.

« I don't know what you're talking about » Caroline replied playing the dumb only to annoy her friend,Katherine looked around the empty corridor,not completely empty because two guards were standing in but they were far away from them.

« Caroline Forbes! Don't play the dumb with me ! When we enter the room was smelling sex and sexual tension ! Tell me » Caroline couldn't help but laugh seeing her friend all crazily whispering .

« Well If you insist -»

« Of course I insist » Katherine quickly said.

« Can I speak now ?!»Caroline said smiling and Katherine gesture her head to say _'go on' _So Caroline start whispering in her ear«Klaus and I have decide to- »

« Miss Mikealson ? » A voice said from behind Katherine.

« Oh god please don't tell it's April Young ? » Katherine mumbled annoyingly and asked Caroline.

« Yes , it's her. Does she work with you ? » Caroline answered with a little chuckled.

« Yes she do , she's always glue to me which is beyond exasperating » Katherine replied before turning around to answer to April « Coming ! »

« Miss Mikeaslon , it's really important » April said like it was a question of life and death.

« Urrghh fine. » Katherine rolled her eyes before turn to her best friend « Tonight ,your home and I bring the wine ! » Katherine told to Caroline pointing a finger on her before walking away to join April .

« See you » Caroline waved her hand at best friend only to tease her. She turn on feet to walked back at her office she had work after all but she bumped into a hard chest. « Oh sorry » She apologized before looking up to see the face of the person she bumped into.

« Miss Forbes » Finn said looking straightly in her eyes. He pushed her on a side, where the cameras couldn't record

« Sorry no time to chat , I have work » Caroline said rapidly and tried to walked past him but he blocked her way.

« Again I think you need a little recall Miss Forbes- »

« I don't need anything from you. And I won't let you take Klaus away from me » Caroline stated with confident.

« Oh Oh Trying to show some confidence aren't you ? » Finn mocked her before touching her neck were he had saw the beginning of Klaus' love bite. Caroline slap his hand to get him away and not touching her.

« It's over. I won't let you- Aaaah!» Caroline screamed in pain, Finn grasped her forearm forcedly and tugged it aggressively. « Let go of me » Caroline begged.

« There won't be another warning.» He said harshly and clenched his grip even more tightly letting Caroline slip another yelp.

« What is wrong with you ? Let go of me now or I will tell everything to Klaus ! » Caroline threatened him.

« Threating me now ? If I was you I've be more careful Miss Forbes. » He warned before adding « Like I said this is the last warning.» Then he released her forearm and walking away, his mind already planning an awful scenery.

Caroline stood in the middle of the corridor, she looked at her forearm, there was huge purple mark of the hands of Finn. His grip have been so strong that it had left the marks of his fingers. Caroline pull herself against the wall,breathing hard. She couldn't keep it for herself anymore,she needed to talk about it to hide her and haven't left her office after the whole Finn situation, she asked her PA Josh to bring her everything she needed in her office, she kept her mind busy until it was time to go home, she past by Klaus office to say goodnight still being careful to hide her injured arm she left him after passionate kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Caroline Apartment later that night **

As soon as she got home Caroline slipped a pajamas with long sleeves to hide her made dinner for two since Katherine was coming in a few minutes.

When her doorbell rang Caroline walked to open the door , letting enter her friend.

« Hey gorgeous » Katherine said smiling mischievously showing her the bottle of red vine she brought, Caroline laugh and gesture her to both jumped on the couch after they eat watching E! on Caroline' TV , glass of wine in their hands the Klaus&Caroline subject came up.

« Soooooo... you and Klaus ?! » Katherine said moving her eyebrows up and down.

« Well I slept with him » Caroline replied quickly before drinking a bit of wine.

« YOU WHAT ?! » Katherine exclaim herself almost spinning some wine.

« Hey! You better not soil my couch ! » Caroline yelp so Katherine put her glass on the table rapidly before placing herself right in front of Caroline.

« Wait! You slept with Klaus ?! But I thought you broke up with him ?! »

« I did » Caroline simply replied.

« Then why did you slept with him ?! » Katherine asked incredulous.

« Because I love him , duh ! »

« But why did you broke up then ?! » Katherine was confused

« Because he forced me to do it ! » Caroline shout before putting a hand on her mouth.

« What ? Who » Katherine spoked in shock, she caught Caroline forearm to stop her from standing up but Caroline squeal from pain,Katherine lift up the sleeve of her pajamas top to find a purple hand mark on her best friend forearm.

« Oh my god... Who did that to you ? » Katherine gasp in shock she lift her gaze up, Caroline was crying silently. « Caroline did the person who did that to you, also forced you to break up with Klaus ? » Katherine asked her slowly to not abrupt her.« Caroline please talk to me,please tell me who did that to you ?»

Caroline took a deep breathe before slowly whispering:

« It's Finn. Finn Mikealson did that to me and forced me to break up with Klaus.»

Katherine reaction was shocked and incomprehension.

« Finn ? But why would he do that ? Caroline tell me everything from the beginning » Katherine rambled but finished her sentence with serious.

« I- He forced me to break up with Klaus, threatened me to tell everyone I'm whore who got her job because she's sleeping with the President, and nobody would understand that Klaus and I are in love, because he's married and I- I was so scared and lost I didn't know what to do and then the night of the Ball he kicked me out and- then Klaus came and we found each other and I decided to fight for us. But today just when you left I bump into him and told him that I'm not scared anymore but he grape my arm and I- » Caroline was explaining the situation between tears and Katherine couldn't help but the feel all the sadness and pain her friend was suffering from, she never thought Finn would be capable of doing that.

« Aww Care » Katherine took her in her arms pulling her into a tight hug. « Care,we have to tell to Klaus and Elijah they have to know what Finn did to you, this guy is crazy and have lost his mind , we have to do something we can't just stay there- »

« No no we can't tell them,not yet. I can't tell Klaus not right now. We just got back and Finn is his brother I'll tell him I promise I just want it to be on the right moment.» Caroline told her.

Katherine sigh « Caroline we have to tell them !»

« Katherine I need time, I need to found the right moment. Just promise me you'll not tell everyone » Caroline took Katherine hand and squeeze her best friend pleading eyes she hadn't any other choice than agree.

« Ok, fine I promise but you need to tell him soon Care »

« Thank you » Caroline replied with a small smile « I'll tell him, I love him I can't hide him that so long » They stayed in silence for a few minutes both processing the situation quietly in their heads.

« Look Care I gotta go Elijah is waiting at home, you know how grumpy sometimes he can be » Katherine told her before standing up and pull her blazer back on and her bag.

« Yeah , tell him I said 'hi' » Caroline said politely smiling at her best friend as she pursue her friend now standing in of the open door to say goodbye.

« I will. Care just be careful okay ? » Katherine told her friend slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

« I will don't worry » Caroline said to her friend before hugging her and letting her go. Caroline closed the door and walked back to the couch, after a few seconds she heard something vibrated on the table next to Katherine recognize Katherine' phone and took it her hand and not a second before she could stand up, somebody knock at her door. Immediately thinking it was Katherine who get back to picked up her phone. She walked to door smiling and talking aloud

« I knew you were- » As soon as she opened the door a man wearing black from head to toe, put a hand on her mouth, preventing her to speak or scream for help. He pushed her inside with force, Caroline succeed with her hand to take the first lamp on the little drawer next to door where she usually put her car clef. She hit his head with, he released a bit of his grip, Caroline took the opportunity to stepped back but she fall on the floor, her head hitting hard the floor. The man wearing black cloths jumped on the top her, put his hands around her throat, she tried to get off his hands on her but he was stronger, she fight and debated and wanted to scream but she couldn't,she couldn't breathe anymore, her vision start blurred and soon she saw nothing but darkness.

Once the man saw her losing conscious and not breathing anymore, he let got of his grip around her throat and whispered :

« I told you it was the last warning.» He left her laying on floor for dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Katherine realized she had forgot her phone, she straightly turn around to go back at Caroline' place. When she arrived in front of her best friend home door, she gasp in horror. The door was open and there was debris of a lamp on the not far away from them she saw her friend laying on floor not run to her and knelt on floor beside her.

« Caroline ! Oh my god ! » Katherine screamed with neck was all purple and she had no pulse. Katherine quickly got up and took Caroline phone to call the emergency.

« 911 What's your emergency ? » A woman talked.

« My friend she's not breathing! Please help me ! We need a ambulance! »Katherine was talking fast and she was in total panic.

« Please calm down, we locate your call an ambulance is on her way » The woman said.

« Please fast , she's not breathing ! please ! » Katherine was crying and shaking she threw on one side the phone and took Caroline face between her hands.

« Please Caroline,breathe please » She kept whispering the same sentence, while hearing in distance the sound of an ambulance coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys still breathing ?! <strong>

**What cliffhanger right ?! I hope you guys like the chapter ! **

**Remember to leave a little review to tell me what you think of it !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Scandalous Love **

**Chapter 8 :: Back To Life Back To You**

* * *

><p><em>I'm about to lose my mind <em>

_You have been gone for so long _

_I'm running out of time _

_I need a doctor ,Call me a doctor _

_To bring back to life_

* * *

><p>« Stay with us Miss » A paramedic named Elma order her.<p>

Caroline heard her voice from far,she tried to open her eyes but there was so much light.

« Can you tell us your name ? » The paramedic asked her.

« Caroline, Caroline Forbes » Caroline replied with difficulty before falling back in unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« How is my friend ? Is she okay ? » Katherine asked with frenzy to a paramedic who had follow the doctors in a room with Caroline before coming out.

« Your friend is with doctors right now, I will come and update you a soon as I got news okay ? » The paramedic this time named Giulia tried to reassuring her Katherine nod as answer. When she was left alone in the corridor Katherine' shaking hands reach her phone to call her husband.

« Katherine where are you ? » Elijah asked her. He was worried about her,he had been waiting for her at home.

« Elijah » Katherine said his name with a heartbreaking voice.

« Katherine ? What happen ? Where are you ? » Elijah was now more than worried he never had heard his wife voice so concerned.

« Elijah I'm at hospital...It's - It's Caroline ...Elijah please come »Katherine tried to explain but she couldn't on the other side was in shock.

« Oh my god ... What hospital ? »

« St Elizabeth Hospital,please Elijah » Katherine begged him.

« I'm on my way » Elijah said before hanging up and made is way to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Elijah enter in the hospital he searched for Katherine. He found her,back against the wall her head between her hands in a corridor.

« Katherine ?! » Elijah yelled.

« Elijah » Katherine whispered before looked up eyes filled with tears. Katherine run toward him and threw her arms around his neck.

« Are you okay ? » Elijah pulled back to check on her, Katherine shock her head to say no and Elijah cupped her face « How is Caroline ? What happen ?»

« She's with the doctors. Elijah- We had dinner and we talked and then- It...It was late ...and I wanted to go home, but once on the road,I've realized that I forgot my phone ...so I pulled back and when I- When I arrived she was lying on the floor unconscious and- » She start crying harder and Elijah pulled her in his arms.

« I need to call Klaus.I need to go at the White House, we need to search who did that to her » Elijah told her seriously but Katherine looked up and whispered with eyes filled of tears.

« Elijah I know who did this to her.»

« What ? »

« I know who attacked Caroline. » Katherine knows that she promised to Caroline but seeing her best friend laying on the floor almost lifeless change everything.

« Tell me ! » Elijah urged her.

« It's Finn.» She whispered ashamed. « The person who attacked Caroline and even forced her to break up with Klaus, is Finn. It's your brother Elijah.»

« No. It can be ! Why would he do that ! No, it cannot be Finn.» Elijah tried to convince himself.

« I'm so sorry but it's true. Caroline told me that he forced her to break up with Klaus,he threatened her so she broke up with your brother but when she decided to fight against him. He threatened her even more and she had marks on her arms Elijah ! And look at where she's now Elijah! We have to do something.» Katherine explained him. Elijah stood speechless in totally shocked.

« I- I have to go the White House,take care of Caroline, I'll be right back. » He told her before he kissed her forehead.

«You believe me, right ? » Katherine asked him quietly.

« Yes. » Was Elijah only answer before he left her to made his way toward the White House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elijah knocked at Klaus' bedroom door. It was around 01:30.

**_*knock knock*_**

« Mister President » Elijah said aloud.

Klaus woke up groggily, he was wearing a sweat pant and was shirtless. He wonder what was happening,he walked toward the door and opened it.

« Elijah ? » Klaus asked with wide eyes. « What are you doing here ? » Klaus gesture him to enter in the room.

«Klaus. Something happen. » Elijah said concerned.

« What is it ? Is it about the G8 ? » Klaus replied a bit annoyed.

« No it isn't brother.» As soon as Elijah pronounce the word 'brother' Klaus understood that something wasn't right.

« Elijah, what is it ? » Klaus said looking at him.

« It's Caroline, Caroline have been attack at her apartment earlier today. She's at the hospital, Katherine is with her » Elijah told him seriously watching him straightly in the eyes.

Klaus felt like his whole world fell apart, his eyes were empty, his heart closed up felt like his biggest nightmare became reality, which is losing her. Klaus suddenly turn abruptly and start dressing himself in hurry.

« I have go. Now! » Klaus lividly.

« Klaus. Wait- » Elijah put himself in front of the door so Klaus couldn't past by.

« Elijah I gave you ten seconds for moving out of my way.» Klaus warned his brother with anger.

« Brother listen to me first- » Elijah start talking while putting a hand on Klaus' shoulder to kinda appease him but Tatia interrupt him by entering in the room.

« What is this ? What are you two shouting at this hour ? » Tatia asked them while putting her arms around herself.

«Caroline have been assault , she's at the hospital right now » Elijah quickly explain. Tatia gasped in shock and put a hand on her mouth.

« Elijah I won't repeat myself, move out of my way. NOW! » Klaus was shaking with fury.

« Do you really think you came go the hospital like that ? You're the President you can't go out like that » Elijah exposed the fact to his brother. Klaus walked to stand inch away from Elijah.

« Elijah listen to me closely, the woman of my life have been attack she's right now at the hospital and I don't even now if she's still now MOVE-OUT-OF-MY-WAY ! » Klaus yelled at him.

« Klaus! » Tatia screamed at him. « Calm down,okay ? » She grape his arms to pulled him back away from his brother, before turning to Elijah. « We're going to the hospital » Elijah wanted to speak but she held her hand up to stop him and continue. «We're going and if the paparazzi ask questions, tell them that Caroline is my friend, I want to make sure she's okay. Nothing more.» Elijah didn't disagree and nod. « I'm gonna go dress so we can leave quickly.» Tatia exit the room rapidly leaving Klaus and Elijah alone.

« Klaus.» Elijah said dead serious. « Before we leave there's something you need to it's important.»

«Tell me » Klaus replied back with all his attention, unknowing that what his brother was about to say, was going break him in pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline wakes up at sound of a machine beeping beside opened up her eyes slowly,it was hard because she felt her eyelid her eyes were completely opened up and had adjusted to the bright white light, she looked around and understood she was at the hospital,she had survive,she felt her eyes filled with tears remembering what happen. She suddenly heard someone entering in the room.

Klaus walked toward the bed, where she was resting. As soon as he saw her opening her eyes, he rushed in the room not wanting to let her feel alone and closed the asked her to be put in a private room for herself with guards passing by every beside her,he sat on the bed and his eyes locked with hers,he outlined her forehead slowly then down on her cheek to finally reach her neck, who was still purple. The lovely love bite he had left her was covered by closed his eyes tightly. The pain was unbearable.

« What happen to you, won't ever happen again. » He told her softly. « I won't let him or anyone comes near to you ever again.»

« You know... » Caroline whispered.

« Katherine told to Elijah, who told me. » Klaus said. «Why did you said anything ? We could have fix this together. You lied to me,you didn't trust me.»

« I swear I was going to tell you. I just wanted to found the right moment. Please Klaus believe me, I trust you and I love you » Caroline tears were falling out.

« I believe you,my love. » Klaus understood even if it was hard for him. He slowly cupped her face and pressed a sweet kiss on her salted cheek. »

« The police is gonna ask you some questions, don't mention his name. I'll take of him personally.» Klaus told her with his eyes full of not toward her, toward his brother.

« What do you mean ? » Caroline asked him with fear but Klaus didn't answer « Klaus what are you going to do ? »

« I thought my worst nightmare become reality,love. I thought I had lose you because of him. He'll pay for he did to you. To us.»

« Klaus I don't want you to do anything that can-» Klaus stopped her by pressing a kiss on her lips, he pulled back after a few seconds and stood on his state of mind.

« I don't care about the consequences. I care about you and he'll pay for what he did. I promise.» He didn't let her the time to talk and run out of the room. Katherine and Tatia enter in the room not even a minutes after Klaus left. Katherine immediately start speaking.

« Caroline are you okay ? The doctors said that you were fine but- »

« I'm fine. » Caroline replied and Katherine took her in arms for a tight hug letting tears falling again.

« We were so scared... » Tatia said softly.

« I'm fine. » Caroline kept whispering to them. But she was not fine, Klaus left abruptly and she know what Klaus was capable of, she knew that something was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Mister Mikealson ! » Two guards shout aloud while they were running toward Elijah.

«What ? » Elijah asked them as they were out of breath.

« A car have disappear » One of the guards said.

« What do you ? » Elijah suddenly turns toward Caroline room and gave a look inside, Klaus was nowhere to be found.

« Where is the President ? » Elijah asked the girls inside. When any of them answered, his eyes found Caroline' and he understood. Klaus left the hospital. He was certainly on his way to Finn.

« Mister Mikealson ? » A guard called him again. Elijah turns toward him waiting to him to speak. « A gun have also disappear.»

Elijah didn't wait a minutes before running to his car. He had to arrive in time before Klaus can do something irreversible.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo ? This chapter isn't super long I know. But the next will be I promise.<strong>

**I wanted to thank you all guys for your reviews, your review really help me to keep the inspiration and writing faster! **

***wink wink to Giulia and Elma :) love u girls* **

**Spoiler next chapter : Blood will flow ! **

**Please remember to review ! See you next Saturday xx  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Scandalous Love **

**Chapter 9 :: Bound By Blood **

* * *

><p><em>« The person you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger » <em>

_Miss Missing You – Fall Out Boy _

* * *

><p>The sound of a door trembling made Finn woke up from his couch.<p>

« Open the door Finn! » Klaus shout as he jiggled the door knob.

As soon as Finn opened up the door, Klaus fist found a way right in his face, with the intensity of the punch Finn took some steps back and fall on the floor.

« I never thought my own brother would do that to me » Klaus said with anger. Finn stare at him and then start laughing. Klaus looked at Finn with furrowed because now it was obviously his brother has fell in madness.

With rage Klaus closed the door and jump on his brother to beat him up. Straddling him the punches start to piled up. But suddenly Finn took advantage and roll them so he was on the top. He put a hand on his brother throat the same way he did to Caroline earlier. But Klaus was stronger than Caroline and Finn,he took him back on the throat and swung his head against Finn's. Finn fell back and put a hand on his now bloody nose.

-« How could you do that to her ? To me ?» Klaus asked him angrily. He couldn't understand how his own brother have been capable of doing this.« You'll pay for what you did to her.»

« She's nothing but a whore , I wonder if she's still alive I mean she hit her head pretty hard. I remember seeing the life leaving her body, fighting against my hold to search air. Mmmm it was exhilarating » Finn words were pure venom to Klaus ears.

« SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I'LL TIRE YOUR LIVER !» Klaus yelled with so much lividly.

« Come on do it ! DO IT ! » Finn stood up and shout back as he tore his shirt in two. Klaus arched his eyebrow.

« What a twisted mind you have. You're completely crazy.» Klaus stated.

« Twisted mind ? Crazy ? » Finn repeat his words. « You have no idea who I am » Klaus stayed quite for a second and then spoke.

« Yes. You right. I don't know you.»

« You don't know me. You know nothing about me. You know nothing at all. You were never supposed to be President. I was. I was supposed to be President not you. I'm the older one. You were supposed to be nothing ! But no it's always you, everyone loves Klaus. Father wanted you to be like him, always pushing you to be the best, seeing himself in you. I was always aside but nobody cares,right ? Even the woman I had chose wasn't good enough. But look at you two woman all for you.» Finn told him.

« You think I wanted that ? If I have the chance right now I'd have never become President.» If could he would go back in time, and change everything.

« But you are and you can't.» Finn replied back quickly.

« It was never my intention to hurt you.» Klaus said truthfully.

« But I hate you,I loathe you with every fibers in my damn body.» Finn locked his gaze with Klaus as pronounce every words. He walked to stand face to face his brother.

« I'll destroy you, and take away everything you have like you did to me.» Finn took him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the soon again start fighting,by pushing Klaus on the floor aggressively,the gun hide behind Klaus' back flow on the floor, the two brother bound by blood, stared at the gun away. They both run as fast as they could to take it first. But Finn had been faster since he was up when the gun flow on the floor.

The gun in his hand Finn pointed it toward Klaus. Klaus stood up and walked until he felt hilt of Finn's gun on his chest.

« Do it.» Klaus spat. « Come on do it ! Isn't it what you want ? Come on Finn. Do it ! » Klaus yelled the last wasn't afraid he knew exactly what he was doing. He had a plan.

«Some men's are mean to happiness and others to power but you, you're mean to nothing.» Finn smirk and placed his finger in the trigger to press on it.

« Put down this gun NOW! » Elijah arrived just in time and screamed at Finn, but Finn didn't moved. « Finn I won't repeat myself. Put down that gun.»

« Let him Elijah. After all he hate me. He want power. Do it! Feel powerful by killing your brother » Klaus state. «Isn't right ? After all you pretend to care about me, that time when we where in my office.I trusted you but you're completely crazy, you tried to kill Caroline and now you want to kill me.»

«Mmmm » Finn pretend to think before answering. « Yes.»

« Finn. Brother listen to me, you can't kill him. He's our brother.» Elijah was fearing the worst unknowing Klaus plan.

« I Do Not Care » Finn said word after word.

« Fine; then think about the consequences, is that really what you want ? You'll ends up in jail or worst to a dead sentence, is it worth it ? » Elijah tried to reason him. « Come back to reality Finn you can't kill to President, your own brother,you already tried to kill Caroline tonight. You have to stop this nonsense!» Finn turned his head toward Elijah to look at him. Klaus twisted his hand holding the gun Finn grunted and Klaus fist found in face. The punch have so hard and powerful that Finn fell on the floor unconscious. Klaus looked at his brother a sentiment of repulsion.

« Get him away and never let him coming back. I don't want to see him ever again because if I do. I will kill him brother, bound by blood or not.» Klaus said to Elijah before leaving the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1 Week Later **

« Good to see you Miss Forbes » Josh Caroline' PA said smiling at her and Caroline smiled back while walking toward the President office.

After a long week Caroline was finally back at work, the marks had erase but she always make sure to hide the bit who left under makeup. She stronger and got back her positivity when Katherine told her that Elijah and Klaus took care of Finn. But she didn't know what the whole ' took care of' means. She needed to talk with Klaus that's why she was on her way to him. She was smiling when she knocked at the door, she heard an 'enter' and pushed the door.

« Mister President » She greet him. Klaus looked at her with loving gaze and quickly push the button off of the cameras to take her in his arms.

Klaus was holding her tightly in his arms, then pulled back he stroked her with an encouraging smile after everything she had suffer from. His fingers gaze her neck, remembering the dirty marks Caroline took his hand squeezing it softly. Klaus pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Forehead resting now against one other, they needed to found their way back to each other to feel each other, they needed time alone. Caroline placed both of her hands on his shoulder caressing them.

« We're leaving,my love » Klaus told her quietly as her hummed her delicate perfume.

« We ? Where ? » Caroline asked him as she tipped her head to one side adorably.

« I cleared my schedule to spend a week end with you and only with you.» Klaus told her his surprised. He wanted her to offer a special moment.

« You ? What ?» Caroline gasped in surprised and happiness.

« Everything is already plan we're leaving tonight. Tatia will cover me and Elijah have plan everything so after our little romantic escaped we leave for the G8 at Brussels in Belgium. So tell me love are you happy ? » Klaus explained her and asked her with apprehension.

« Yes! Yes of course.» Caroline replied happily, Klaus laughed before pulling her closer to him and kissed her. Caroline stroked his neck, moved her fingers to the nap of his neck to touch his hair and kissed him back as passionate and languorously as he was.

Things were going better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ! <strong>

**First of all thank you guys for the amazing feedback it really mean a lot :) **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter ! Of course the story isn't over ! Many things are coming ! **

**I think our favorite couple need time together so expect a Chapter 10 all fluffy ;) but still with surprises ! **

**Now that Finn is out of the picture, it doesn't mean everything is fine... far from it [remember the phone call ;)]**

**See you next Saturday ! And remember to review thank you xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Our Scandalous Love **

**Chapter 10 : Let Me Be Your Man **

_**Soundtrack : Beyonce feat Jay Z :: Part II (On The Run)**_

_**I don't care if we on the run  
>Baby as long I'm next to you<br>And if loving you is a crime  
>Tell me why do I bring out<br>The best in you**_

* * *

><p><em>Caroline POV :<em>

I was sat next to Klaus in the plane, my head resting on his chest as his right arm was around me bringing me even more closer. I watched the sky through the porthole window. It was dark outside. The sky was full of stars shining.

« The darkest nights produce the brightest stars » Klaus whispered in my ear before making his finger tracing the outline of my face slowly. I watched him and let a smile appeared on my was so charming.

« Trying to charm me with stunning quotes Mr President ? »

« I don't know, love. Is it working ? »

« Yes. Definitely. » I replied still smiling.

« Then yes I am sweetheart. » He leaned down to press a delicate kiss on my lips,once we pulled back I leaned down again against his chest. I could feel his hands running in my hair as the plane picked up speed to fly to the destination Klaus had chose for our week-end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Love, are you alright ? » Klaus asked me. But I couldn't speak, I was just speechless in front of the beautiful Chalet surrounded by the forest. Nothing was surrounding us for miles. We were far away from scenery was just breathtaking. We were about to past a whole week-end together in this beautiful house where nobody could interrupt us, and the most important where we could not hide.

« Wow ... I mean this is beautiful, Klaus.» I replied back. I felt him behind me,his arms around me, holding me. I leaned into his arms as he put his chin on my shoulder. « Thank you » I whispered.

« Everything for you,my love.» He replied gently before adding « Let's go inside.»

The inside was as beautiful as the outside. I had no words. Everything was perfect, he was perfect.

Once we had unpack and made a tour of the house, we decided to go out and have a walk.

Hands and hands we walked through the forest listen to the birds singing melodically.

« It feels great. Really great. » Klaus' voice tear me out of my contemplation.

« What ? » I asked him.

« Being here with you, to not have to hide. Being able to hold your hand without fearing that a stupid paparazzi could see.» Klaus replied and squeezed my hand.

« Yes , I wish it could be like that everyday.» I said smiling before biting my lower lips and quickly turned on my heels to walk backwards, pulling him with me until my back hit a tree. I felt his hands on waist. I put both of my hands on his neck pulling him even more closer. Our eyes locked ,we stood without speaking for a minute before he spoke :

« You have no idea what effect you have on me. » The intensity in his voice,made me shiver, he was the only one who could make me feel this way. I kissed him first slowly and tenderly until he deepened the kiss and really pressed me against the tree. He cupped both of my cheeks as I ran my hand in his curls at the nape of his neck. He moved his perfect lips across my jaw line peppering kisses and I moaned loudly when he found the perfect spot on my neck. Klaus chuckled and raised his head to press his forehead against mine with laughing.

« Hey! Why did you stop ?! » I asked him with wonder. _With did you stop,my love ?_

« You moaned too loud, love » He replied with a smirk. My eyes widen ? _Seriously ?_ « And we have viewers,love»

« Wait ? What ? Where ? » I turned my head searching before Klaus point with his head a little cute squirrel watching us and I let out an _"_aww_"._

« Let's go back, it's getting late. » Klaus told me softly, and walked back at the Chalet,arms in arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« I'll cook » Klaus said seriously as he start taking out things from the fridge.

« You'll cook for me ?! » I asked him teasingly.

« Of course sweetheart. » He replied with a grin.

« Really ? And what are you cooking for me ? »

« Nothing less than a French recipe called Magret De Canard » He said in a delicate French accent.

« Mmm sound delicious » I looked at him from up to down moving my eyebrow.

« What the Magret De Canard or the one who say it,love ? »

« Both of them » I replied laughing and stealing him a quick peck on the lips. « So tell me how do you cook that ? » I asked him as I purred a glass of wine to myself.

« Magret is French for duck breast. The secret here is in the cook of the meat. You want the meat to be bloody for it to be good. » Klaus explain me with concentration.

« I can't wait to taste it » I said with enthusiasm. I sat down on the counter and I watched him, I watched every little moves he would make, I watched his eyes,his mouth, his adorable dimples, his hair, I listened to his voice to his laugh. It's everything I love about him.

« It's not good to stare, love » He suddenly said and turned around to look at me and walked to place himself between my legs, and steal my glass of wine,to take a bit.

« What? I wasn't- I mean how do you know ? And give me my glass back! »

« I could feel your burning eyes on me» He said with a smirk almost proudly and put the glass aside. I looked up behind him and let a smile appear on my lips. I brought him closer and let my thumb travel on his lower lips eyes were dark with desire until I whispered :

«Well my eyes are not the only thing burning!» I laughed and Klaus looked at me with confusion before turning around and see the skillet almost on fire. I couldn't stop laughing. Klaus was suddenly all lost in kitchen.I jump down from the counter. I pulled him aside and took care of the whole almost disaster.

« I am a hero » I said proudly. « Look at that I saved your dear Magret De Canard »

« You distract me ,love » Klaus complained before coming behind me to wrap his arms around me. I put my hand upon his and squeeze it.

« Don't pout ! »

« I am not a baby.»

« Of course you are not. »

« Should I need to remind you that I'm the President of the United State »

« Alright Mr President.» I said like a soldier and he let out a chuckle. « Time to eat ! »

We both sat in front of each other. The table was set with candles and flowers. He did everything right to make me melt. He know exactly what to do and say to make me feel like a queen. We start eating and talking, he let his fingers running upon my hand sometimes as I sometimes let my feet running on his leg under the table. I wanted him, my desire for him couldn't stop growing within the body, mind and soul were calling him so loud that I felt like I was pushed like a magnet into his arms. Once we finished our dinner, Klaus start a fire in the fireplace to warm the room, us and kinda set the mood. We cuddled upon a blanket on floor in front of the fireplace,I was sat between his legs with our legs entangled, my back against his chest playing with his fingers and mine.

Klaus's head fell on the crook of my neck, his lips were peppering open mouthed kisses along my neck. I felt the mood change, our fingers were not playing anymore they were exploring our hands until his start running along my arms and belly till he cupped my breast and licked my earlobe I moaned of always knew what he was doing and he knew perfectly what I like and love.

« Turn around and lay down,my love » He whispered in my ear. I slowly turned around and lay down on the blanket as he crowed on the top of me and kissed me. His lips moved from mine to down on my chin and then my neck. God I wanted him so bad.

My fingers got lost in his hair,to pull back his lips on mine. He kissed me passionately as I felt his hands on my body who took was consuming me from inside. He helped me with my clothes and I with only wearing my bra and panties and him his boxer,I let my hands travel on his naked chest and shoulders feeling his warm skin. I lift my head up and teased his lips,biting licking them until Klaus caught them to kiss me deeply before I moved again,my lips to reach his collarbone and made circle with my tongue along it.

« Caroline... » I heard him whispering. I looked up and met his gaze. An hungry gaze all for laced a finger underneath each strap of my laced bra, making it slide slowly down of my shoulders and kissed them. He unclasped my bra with a swift slowly caressed my breast , making his thumbs linger on my erect nipples. I moaned and whispered his name completely dizzy. I placed kisses on them before trailing kisses from them to my belly and reach to slide down my I felt his mouth on my inner thigh and he gently pressed a kiss on my wet intimacy and I arched my back with pleasure.

« Oh God » I groaned in pleasure. I couldn't wait anymore to feel all of him,so with the help of my feet I put down his boxer to finally lay my gaze on his full length desiring me.I blushed when he caught me.

«You're so beautiful» I giggle and he kissed me before I pulled back and looked into his piercing blue eyes as he gently place himself on the top of me his length at my stroked my leg and wrap it around his waist to slide into me. We both moaned sheer in pleasure. It felt so good. He start moving slowly, each of his thrust goes with me moaning his name.

« Mmmm ahaah Klaus » I arched my back and moaned he was pulling in and out of me,so perfectly.I saw him graping the blanket next to my head when he start to move faster.

« Caroline » He whispered next to my ear now, and kissed my neck. Everything was so intense, so intimate. Every time my fingers would run on his back, every time his hand would touch my hips. Every time our eyes would meet if they weren't closed because of the sensations. After a couple of long and deep thrust pulling us in euphoria,we both came together over the edge, staring into each other eyes. He rolled his hips hitting the very right place and I yelled his name so loud with exhilaration,herolled on the side wrapping me in his arms to never let me go. After a few more kisses, I took me in his arms in a bridal way and walked us to the bedroom.I remember falling asleep after a last kiss and with a smile on my lips matching his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up feeling the light and warm of the sun on my skin. Still with my eyes closed I smiled remembering last night.I opened up them to found him already looking at me.

« Good Morning,love » He spoke gently caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

« Good morning » I whispered back blushing under his gaze.« I love you » I whispered again.

« I love you too, my love. » He replied back before pressing his lips against mine. « I made you breakfast.»

« Mmm really ? » I asked him with surprise.«You didn't burn anything, right ? »I teased him.

« No I didn't. » He answered before jumping out of the bed taking my hand. I jumped out and pull his Henley. I smelt it.

« No need to smell it, love. I'm right here.» He said opening his arms as I fit in them and kissed his still naked chest.

« I love your smell, I can't help it. » I said smiling at my simply smile.I pushed him back on the bed, I straddled him as he sat up holding, I heard him hissed a breath as my core made full contact with his groin, I could feel him being hard. He was holding me flush against his hips; I sensually got rid off the Henley I was wearing so he could take care of my breast. He caught a hard nipple with his mouth and suck it and took care of the other by massage it slowly. I let my head fall back and moaned out of traced a path from my breast to my collarbone,pressing sweet kisses along was tasting me, devouring me. I rolled my hips for more friction, I wanted . I needed him like I needed air.

« Klaus...please » I said his name panting. « I need you. Now! »

« As you wish, sweetheart. » He got rid of his sweat pant and jump back on his lap. I pushed him to lay down and peppered kisses on chest and down and down until I reached his manhood. I placed a kiss on the tip of his hard cock and twirling my tongue around it.

« Arrgh Caroline » He groaned. Took him in my hand and placed the tip at my entrance and slide down taking him fully and deeply.I rolled my hips with passion and fierce, his hand gripped my hips and slide on my butt. We were both breathing hard the feeling of our body joined this way was so good. He matched my thrust wildly and urgently until we climaxed over the edge of euphoria. I lay on the top of him still feeling him inside. He caressed my hair.

« Wow » He whispered still trying to found his breath.

« This was explosive! » I giggled before my stomach made sounds. I looked up at him.

« Let's go have breakfast. » We walked down to the kitchen where he had prepare a delicious breakfast. After breakfast and once I got dressed in a dress.I walked to the balcony and rest both of my hands on the wood guardrail looking at the forest.

« Caroline ? » Klaus called my name searching for me.

« Right here! »

« What are you doing, sweetheart ? » He asked me as soon as he wrap his arms protectively around me.

« Just admiring.» I replied.

« Come with me, I want to show you something.» I nodded and followed walked through the forest again. We were still walking when suddenly Klaus wasn't there anymore.I turned around searching for him everywhere.

« Klaus ? » I called his name but nobody answered. « Klaus ? Where are you ? » I called again. « Okay Klaus this isn't funny. Klaus ! » I start losing patience and was scared. Just when I was about to scream his name again somebody caught in his arms in a bridal way and start running with me into his arms. I yelped in fear first but when I saw Klaus' face with a smirk and I laugh and slapped his arms trying to jump out of his arms. But he kept running until I saw a fall and screamed :

« NO! » But he did it. He jump out straight in the water all clothes with me in his underneath the water we swam back to the surface. I found him laughing at me.

« You! I'm gonna show! » I splashed water right in his face. He suddenly looked at me with his expression like ' I'm planning something' and when Klaus is planning something you better hide.

« Klaus! No! I know that look » I said quickly and start moving back but he was faster and caught me in his arms, making sure that my legs were wrap around his waist and my arms around his neck and pulled us underwater once again, to kiss me. I felt like it was like in those super romantic movies. He pull us out of underwater, still kissing,our tongues battling, he broke the kiss both of us panting and completely wet in our clothes.

« I want to ask you something. » He suddenly said, looking straight into my eyes.

«You can ask me whatever you want.»

« Whatever I want ? » He asked again.

« Yes.» I replied with a smile.

The seconds I waited before the words comes out of his mouth were the longest minutes I have ever lived.

« Caroline. I want you to wear my last name.»

's how I rested in his arms. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was about to have a heart attack. Each of his words were ringing in my head. Seeing that I couldn't speak, he continue.

« I'm asking you to wear my last name,love. And you can't say a word. » He said with a grin and titled his head.

« I- I would love to but Klaus you're married. » Of course I would love to wear his name and become Mrs Caroline Mikealson but he was married and even if it was a fake marriage I had to remind him.

« As soon as we go back, I'll divorce.» He told me seriously.

« But you're cannot divorce just like that.»

« I want you to be my wife, the only one beside me. I almost lose you and I promised you and to myself that it won't ever happen again. And if that's means that I cannot be President anymore, then I won't be. »He stopped talking and cupped my face with one hand and I thought _' Was he really saying, what I think he's saying ?_'« Caroline. A man who is not President is free.A man who is not President can divorce. Can have a life...The life he ever want with the woman he's deeply in love since he first time lay his eyes on her. » The intensity in his words and his eyes was so high, that tears start falling from my eyes. « Don't cry, my love.» He kissed my lips every inch of my mouth and kissed him back the same way. He wanted to make me an honest wanted to make me his woman. He wanted me more than everything. He wanted me and only me.

« Are you sure ? » I asked him after a deep breathe.

« Watch me choose you. I love you more than being President.» He told me honestly and my heart melted.

* * *

><p><strong>He really really love his Caroline doesn't he ?! But did he thought about the consequences ? About the people around him ?<br>**

**So fluffy and yet surprising right ?! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was really fun and very intense to write !**

**Spoiler Chapter 11 : Welcome to Belgium for the G8. With Elijah And Katherine back. Our two lovebirds will share some moments,good moments and someone will have to take a really hard and important decision. See you next Saturday for another update ! And remember to review !  
><strong>

**Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr to found previews [Link in my author page]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Our Scandalous Love **

**Chapter 11 – Understanding **

After 24 hours of love making, Klaus and Caroline had left for Belgium, where Klaus was supposed to attend to the G8. As President he still have duties. The couple as enjoyed as much as they could their 24 hours before going to Belgium. After Klaus love confession, Caroline couldn't keep her hands for herself and Klaus wasn't complaining. The flight have been long and exhausting for both of them. As soon as they arrived at the Hotel, they straightly went to bed but unfortunately they couldn't share a room because of among of prying eyes.

Caroline couldn't stop moving in her bed, she spend the whole week end in his arms. And now she had to sleep alone in a giant bed. She was more than sad and wanted more than anything to go back into his arms and fall asleep wrap in his warm, she wanted to feel him rolling closer and put his arm around her to bring closer like he always do. She wanted to fall asleep after looking at him and whispering 'I love you' a last time.

Klaus in the other room, couldn't find sleep either. There was only a wall separating them but for him, it felt like a thousand miles. Not being able to have her head on his chest, to not smell her hair while caressing it until she fall asleep. Not being able to feel her and touch her. Not being able to hear her making those tiny cute noises before falling asleep. It was a pure torture. He reached his phone on his nightstand after hearing it vibrating, it was half past midnight.

« Hello ? »

« I can't sleep …... » Her voice was so soft yet full of despair. She was in despair to be in her favorite place : his arms.

« Me neither, love. It's a torture.» He told her quietly, he was felling the same. They rest in silence for few a minutes, hearing the other breathing.

« Klaus ? » Caroline called him slowly.

« Yes,love ? » He replied as slowly as her.

« I- …... » Caroline stopped in her track.

« Yes ? »

« I'm afraid, Klaus. I'm afraid of losing you. » Caroline confessed him.

« You won't,my love. You'll never lose me. I'm not going anywhere.» Klaus reassured her.

« Yeah but what if- » She start talking with anxious.

« I know what you're afraid of. You're afraid of Elijah reaction and the others. You're afraid that you won't be enough. That as soon as I won't be President anymore I'll realize that I made a mistake by choosing you. But I won't Caroline. I won't because you worth it, because I want you to be happy. And before you say anything : Yes I'll be happy too because I will be able to wake up every morning with the love of my life in my arms and spend everyday by her side.» Klaus told her sincerely.

« Urrghh don't said love declaration when I can't be where you are ! » Caroline said exasperatingly which earn a chuckle from Klaus on the other side of the line.

« And what would you do if you were here with me ? » Klaus asked her playfully.

« I would jump on you and kiss you ! You idiot »

« Did you just call me ' idiot ' , love ? » Klaus asked with a smile on his lips.

« I don't know, love. Did I ? » Caroline said imitating his accent teasingly and Klaus laughed. « I should probably let you sleep now. You have to wake up early for the G8 and speak with Elijah.»

« Goodnight love. Sweet dreams.» Klaus whispered.

« Goodnight. I love you Klaus.» Klaus smiled at her words.

« Love you too »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Good morning brother » Klaus said smiling at Elijah who just enter in the room. Klaus was drinking coffee while reading the newspaper.

« Good morning to you too.» Elijah replied « I guess your romantic is the result of that smile and such good mood ? »

« Mmmm yes definitely » Klaus said turning around to face him « And I have something to tell you. An important matter.» Klaus voice turn into a serious tone.

« Please do tell » Elijah gesture him to speak.

« As soon as we go back home. I'm gonna ask divorce. And I'll ask Caroline hand » Klaus expose his wish to him. Elijah stood still processing his brothers words.

« Have- Have you thought about the consequence ? » Elijah asked unsure.

« Of course I have! But sometimes when you want something so bad you don't care about the consequences...»

« And you want her ? More than anything you have and everything opening themselves to you ? » Elijah asked him. He wanted be sure of his brother choice.

« Yes. I want her. I want her more than being President if this is what you're asking.» Klaus looked at him straight in the eyes. « What kind of man I am ? I should have never agree to marry Tatia, she deserve to be free as I should. I'm not happy being married to her. And I want to be happy,I want to make Caroline an honest woman, like you did with Katherine. I want her to wear my name. To be my wife and I want that more than anything. If I have to chose between being President and Caroline, It would be her, we both know it. You have to understand me Elijah. Don't you would do the same ? »

Elijah stood in silence watching him. Trying to understand him and figure it out everything. He could understand his brother decision, because if he was at his place he would do the same.

« Fine. I'll take care of everything, we'll make through » Elijah put a hand his brother shoulder and squeeze. « I'll leave you preparing yourself, we have a long day ahead. »

« Thank you brother sincerely. I will see you later » As soon as Elijah left , Klaus made his way toward the bathroom to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elijah was walking toward his bedroom to join Katherine when he spot Caroline coming out of her room, closing her door.

« Miss Forbes?! » He called her out. Caroline looked up after hearing a familiar voice calling her name.

« Oh Elijah, good morning » Caroline asked politely as they were now facing each other.

« Good morning Miss Forbes.» Elijah greet her. The both of them stand awkwardly in silence. Elijah didn't really know what to say and Caroline neither.

« You are good for him. Your love for him and his love for you, is strong.» Elijah spoke. « You make him happy. And that's what I want for him, to be happy.»

« That's what I want to. Thank you Elijah. » Caroline was touched by his words and pulled him for a quick embrace. Elijah smiled and walked by.

Caroline stood in the corridor alone for a few second before walking toward Klaus's bedroom to walk in with a machiavellian smile. She had a surprise for her lover.

Klaus who was under the shower,didn't hear or see Caroline entering and undressing herself. He didn't jump in surprise when he felt hands running on his back. He recognize her touch.

« You're breakfast is here » Caroline sweetly whispered near his ear. Klaus turned around and smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

« A very appetizing breakfast » He stated and she blushed.

Caroline got on her tiptoe to press her lips to his and he instantly reciprocated the kiss and he pushed her against the wall, hot water running down on them. He lightly kissed down her neck, nibbling and biting it. His lips found hers again, the kiss quickly deepened, her tongue slide against his. Klaus quickly lift her up and she wrap her legs around his waist feeling his arousal. She needed him now and he needed her, after spending the night away from one other they needed to found themselves.

« Klaus, let me feel you please... aaahh » Caroline begged him between moans. Klaus fingers were playing with her clit and breast, teasing her.

« Tell me what you want,love » Klaus whispered biting her earlobe.

« You! Pleaaaseee Klaus! »

With a quick move, Klaus thrust into her,leaving her panting. They kept a hard and fierce rhythm, thrust after thrust each of them matching. They shared kisses, touch's, love, surrounding by the heat of the hot shower. He growled and she moaned. She screamed in euphoria and he joined her.

« My breakfast was delicious » Klaus said putting a strand of her hair away from her beautiful face.

« Would you enjoy a little more ? » Caroline peppered kisses on his neck.

« Yes definitely,love. Before that I have to ask you something .»

« Ask me » She whispered.

« How London sounds to you ?! » He asked and her eyes widen with surprised.

« London sounds really good » She replied back smiling. They stood in shower awhile, still enjoying each others until Elijah would come to left with Klaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« You left ! » Katherine shout at him. « I woke up in a cold bed. And you know I hate that. »

« How can I make you forgive me ? » Elijah asked pulling her in his arms.

« Mmm I don't know. Maybe a dinner and shopping …...Oh and sex. A LOT of sex » Katherine said first jokingly then finished by a seductive tone.

« I can do that. » Elijah replied pressing a light kiss on her neck, but his mind was away and Katherine noticed it.

« What is it ? » She asked him worriedly.

« Klaus want to divorce. »

« Really ? » She gasped in surprise.

« And want to marry Caroline. » He continued.

« That's amazing. They're so meant to be together » Katherine said excitedly.

« He don't want to be President anymore, Katherine. »He finished.

« Oh. »

« I understand him. I really do. I'm just- » Elijah sigh.

« You're afraid of the consequences. Of how we're going to deal with it. How Mikeal is going react, how the nation is gonna react, hearing that the President don't want to be President anymore to be with his mistress leaving a gay wife behind him. How we're going to pass trough » Katherine state everything Elijah was afraid of.

« Yes » Elijah whispered silently.

« We are going to make it. We're strong we're a team.» Katherine tried to reassure him pulling him into a hug.

They both stayed wrapped in each other arms thinking about what was coming next.

* * *

><p>Hello :)<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter ! And understood the concerns of each one.

Next steps for our couple; London and guess who live in London ? Some members of the Mikealson Family ;)

School is starting next week, I will keep trying to update every Saturday but someday it may be on Sundays I hope you guys won't mind :)

Oh and I start working on a new Klaroline One-Shot !

Remember to review thank you ! See you soon xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Our Scandalous Love **

**Chapter 12 – Welcome to London**

« Welcome to London,my love » Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear.

They land a few hours ago, and were on there way toward Klaus's family place. They were supposed to stay for a day before leaving for the States since it wasn't an official visit.

« This is beautiful » Caroline murmured while admiring closely the city from the window of the car.

« Yes it is » He responded,his eyes focus on her. Caroline turned her head toward him and moved closer to rest it in the crook of his neck. He wrapped one arm around her and took her hand in his with the other. He leaned down, their lips and tongues meeting for unbreakable kiss.

« It's going to be difficult, you know » Caroline said slowly after breaking their kiss.

« What are talking about ? » He raised his eyebrow.

« Us. As soon as we'll come back in the states and that you will announced your divorce. » She swallowed under his gaze and continue « The nation will start asking questions...and we'll have to be a thousand more careful about our relation. Which means that we'll have to stay away from each other for like year! A year Klaus! Not a month,not a week Klaus, a year until you can officially present me as your girlfriend or wife.» Tears start to filled her eyes.

« Hey...» He took her chin between his finger to make her look at him. « I know it's going be to difficult but we'll making through,okay. I love you no matter what happen. » He weeped away a tear that had fall on her cheek. Seeing her crying was the hardest thing. «I promise you Caroline that I will do everything in my power to give you what you deserve. What we deserve.»

«Promise? » She whispered cradling his face between her hands.

« Promise.» He whispered back resting his forehead against hers.

He knew that she was right. They will have to wait a little time before formalizing their relationship but was he going to wait a year ? He didn't know but he had a plan. And staying away from her for a year was unthinkable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« So this is were you grow up ? » Caroline asked him while putting down on the bed her bag. They just arrived in all discretion at the Mikealson mansion and Klaus was giving her a personal visit of the place.

« Yes. I was born in the States,but I grow up here, until I reach the age of 15 fifteen. Then we moved to the United States.» He explained and walked closer toward to her.

« I have always wonder how a man with an British accent ends up being the President of The United States ! » Caroline teased and laughed.

« No one can resist to an British accent,love.» Klaus replied back while pulling her into his arms.

« Mmmm yes, you're right. No one can,love.» Caroline responded smiling and imitating his accent playfully. Klaus leaned down to taste the lips of his soon to be wife, but ends up putting a hand on her mouth to shush her.

« What ?!» Caroline asked with wonder why did he stopped his movement.

« Someone is coming toward us » He informed her.

« Nik ? » A voice called him from the corridor. The person knock at the door one time before entering.

« Nik ? »

« Rebekah ? » A giant smile appeared on Klaus face. And Caroline couldn't help but stare the pretty blond girl jumping into the arms of her lover.

« Oh my god ! I missed you so much Nik !» Rebekah voice full of emotion, it has been a long time since she saw her brother.

« I missed you too little sister » He held her tighter,pressing a kiss into her hair.

« What are you doing here ? I thought you had to be at the G8 and then go straight to the States ? Are Elijah and Katherine here too?» She step out of the embrace but kept her hands on his arms.

« No they go back to the States. Well I decide to stop by to see you, and to you introduce to someone» He told her. Rebekah smiled before looking up behind him to see Caroline.

«Rebekah, this is Caroline Forbes, Caroline this is my little sister Rebekah » Klaus introduce the two womans.

« Nice to meet you » Rebekah smiled at her friendly and pulled her into a quick embrace.

« Nice to meet you too, I heard so much about you » Caroline said,true Klaus told her a lot about his dear little sister, him and Rebekah were sharing a deep bond ,they always have stick with each other. Klaus had always been the protector brother toward and he was more than glad that his little sister married his best friend.

« I hope all good things » Rebekah said joking.

« Of course.» Caroline replied with a smile.

« Come on, Stefan is down stairs waiting for launch. I hope you two are hungry !»

« Yeah » They both answered. Rebekah took Caroline by the arm and walked away with her toward the kitchen. Klaus smiled behind them. Those two would totally get along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile :**_

« You see I don't really understand, Finn. The mission was simple,wasn't it ? » The man talked aloud before punching Finn in the face.

« Aaaaaahh! Let me go please !» Finn begged him coughing blood.

The day after the fight with his brother, Finn had left his functions at the White House and run away in the south of States, he was living around Miami. But after 2 weeks of hide, two man enter in his house in middle of night and kidnapped him. Since that day, he had tortured and put in cell.

« 'Let you go ?' Never. You made a deal with the boss and you failed. Now you have to pay back.» The man told him. Before sending a electric shock into his body. Finn fell unconscious sat on the chair.

« Sleep well...» The man whispered,before taking out is phone and dialing a phone number.

« Boss. He is unconscious right now.» The man said.

« Good job. I'm on my way right now.»

« Okay. I will be waiting for you Boss.» The man replied like a puppy.

« If he wakes up, beat him until I come.»

« Fine.» The man hung up and walked toward a chair not far to sit down and watch Finn until he wakes up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« So Caroline have you been to London before ? » Stefan asked her while eating his steak.

« Yes I have but only for two days, and it was for work so I didn't get the chance to explore the city unfortunately.» Caroline replied sadly, she loved traveling and she had always wanted to explore London but the chance wasn't there.

« Stefan and I could show the city ! We could do shopping together! » Rebekah said enthusiasm

« I would love to but we're only staying for a day, but we still can do some shopping » Caroline told her.

« Well next time, you better stay longer ! »

« We will, sweetheart » Klaus said quietly putting a hand on Caroline thigh under the table. « Now eat your veggies Bekah » Klaus told teasingly to his sister.

« Urrrgh Nik I'm not a baby anymore ! I'm married ! Stefan say something !» Rebekah turned to look at him and found her husband laughing.

« Urrgh you two sucks ! »

Caroline watched Klaus laughing with his little sister and best friend , the expression on his face showed that he really missed them.

After launch, Caroline spend the whole afternoon with Rebekah doing shopping in the street of London. Stefan and Klaus stayed at home together, catching up.

« So , this is her ? » Stefan slowly asked him, taking out a little box Klaus asked him for and giving him.

« Yes. This is her. » Klaus replied. « Thank you » Klaus thanked him and placed the little box in his jacket pocket.

« She's great. And I never saw more happy than when you're around her. Does Rebekah knows ?» Stefan told him.

« She's so much more, Rebekah have her little idea but I'm sure she will come by.»

« What about Tatia ? Your father ? What is on your mind ?» Stefan asked him with apprehension.

« Well, I want to ask divorce as soon as we got back. I want to do everything private until Tatia and I have everything settle. Than I will make an official declaration to quite my function as President.»

« You want to quite ?! » Stefan asked with surprise.

« Yes.I want to be free, yes to be with her. Not only that, I want to be free from my father hold, I became President because I wanted my father to be proud, and he was always behind me, He wanted me to accomplish what he couldn't then he forced me to marry Tatia, which is by the way gay.» Stefan gasped in surprise at the revelation « Yes, she is, and that explain a lot of things. Maybe being President wasn't what I was destined to be.»

« And then what ? » Stefan asked him.

« Then I become normal.»

« You're not normal. »

« I will be for me, for her, for us. Since I became President I haven't spend more than a day with my family.»

« Speaking of family... have you heard of Finn ? » Stefan asked him unsure. The Finn subject was so hard to approach.

« I don't want to hear about him. He tried to kill Caroline and than me. I can't forgive him.»

« I understand and I want you to know that I didn't said anything to your sister yet »

« Don't tell her, I will tell her when the time will come.» Stefan nodded.

The sounds of laughs and heels, teared out Klaus and Stefan from their girls were back.

« God! I haven't laugh that much since a long time.» Rebekah told to Caroline still laughing.

« Me too! Urrrggh my feet are killing me! » Caroline chuckled. The both of them joined the mens in the living room.

« Hey,you're back » Stefan walked toward his wife the press a gentle kiss on her lips. Caroline and Klaus watched the two of them with envy, they both also wanted to run in each other arms. Klaus cough a bit, to tear the married couple out of their kiss.

« Huum Can someone show where are the bathroom please ? » Caroline sweetly and timidly.

« Yeah, of course. Follow me » Stefan proposed and made his way to show her.

Once out, Rebekah went toward Klaus and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

« I like her, Nik. I really like her. » She told him with a smile and reached to squeeze his hand.

« Thank you little sistah » Klaus smiled and squeezed back her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile back to cell where Finn was held hostage.**_

« Time to wake up ! » The man from earlier said harshly. « Come on, the Boss is here.»

Finn opened up one eye, since the other one was completely closed because of a black eye.

« Welcome back mate » A man said from the back of the cell.

He was in the shadow,but Finn recognized his voice.

« Finn Mikealson, you failed your mission. We had a deal and you failed. You know like Thierry I don't understand how you could have failed. I mean the plan was simple. You were supposed to scared the girl, than kill her if she was too imposing and I would get rid of your brother, so you can take his place. It was simple damn it ! Thierry would you have been capable of doing it,right ?» The Boss asked Thierry.

« Of course Boss. » Thierry answered again like a puppy.

« I guess you know that now, since you failed our deal is over.» The boss said to Finn.

« Let me go please... I'll give all my money...please let me go » Finn begged him.

« The torture isn't over mate. I'll let Thierry have some fun more. As for you ex deal, I have a new one now. Similar as the ex one, but the difference is that you're not a part of it.»

Finn and Thierry watched the boss coming out of the shadow and kneel in front of Finn. Taking Finn's chin in his hand to make him looking at him.

«Listen to me, carefully. Listen to every of my words.»

Finn looked at him with fear, fear that he didn't have when he met him and made the deal.

« I'm gonna kill, the President of The United States, and you'll watch me.» The boss said slowly and then let out the laugh of a pure monster.

« MARCEL ! » Finn screamed at him. But Marcel walked away still laughing. Letting Thierry taking care of torturing Finn a little longer until the time comes to get rid off Klaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« What time is our flight ? » Caroline asked Klaus.

They were lying in Klaus's had her back pressed against his chest.

« Very early in the morning,love » He responded in her ear. « We should sleep »

« Hold me tight in your arms,please » Caroline whispered sweetly. Klaus smiled and pulled her even more closer and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

« Goodnight,my love » He whispered.

« Goodnight,I love you » She interlaced their fingers before closing her eyes to fall in a deep sleep.

« I love you » Klaus whispered lovingly.

Klaus fall asleep peacefully with the love of his in his arms that night, unknowing the plan of a certain person.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys ! <strong>

**So we finally know who is the BIG BAD ! And what a cruel plan he have ! OMG !  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think ?! ****REVIEW PLEASE !**

**The Klaroline scenes ?! Klefan ?! Stebekah ?! Team Vampire Barbie ?! And of course Finn/Marcel !**

**Stebekah may or may not appear again the future chapters I depends ;) **

**Next Update on Sunday ! **


End file.
